Life of Pi
1 00:01:56,980 --> 00:02:04,980 മലയാളം അടിക്കുറിപ്പുകൾ തയ്യാറാക്കിയത് naijud @ www.malayalamsubtitles.org 2 00:02:58,980 --> 00:03:06,980 ഈ അടിക്കുറിപ്പുകൾക്ക് യോജിക്കുന്ന പതിപ്പ് Life.of.Pi.2012.720p.BRrip.x264.GAZ.YIFY 3 00:03:58,980 --> 00:04:00,700 - So you were raised in a zoo? - ഓഹോ, അപ്പോൾനിന്നെ മൃഗശാലയിലാണോ വളർന്നത്? 4 00:04:00,860 --> 00:04:02,080 - Born and raised. - ജനിച്ചതും വളർന്നതും. 5 00:04:02,240 --> 00:04:05,710 - In Pondicherry, in what was the French part of India. - ഇന്ത്യയിലെ ഫ്രഞ്ച് പ്രദേശത്തമായിരുന്ന പോണ്ടിച്ചേരിയിൽ 6 00:04:05,870 --> 00:04:07,740 - My father owned the zoo... - മൃഗശാലയുടെ ഉടമസ്ഥൻ, എന്റെ അച്ഛന്റെനായിരുന്നു. 7 00:04:07,910 --> 00:04:11,210 - And I was delivered on short notice by a herpetologist... - എന്നെ പ്രസവിച്ചത് ഒരു ഉരഗഗവേഷകയാണ്‌ 8 00:04:11,370 --> 00:04:14,880 - Who was there to check on the Bengal monitor lizard. - അരണയുടെ ചുമതലയായിരുന്നു അമ്മയ്ക്ക് 9 00:04:15,460 --> 00:04:17,430 - Mother and I were both healthy... - അമ്മയും ഞാനും നല്ല ഹെൽത്തി ആയിരുന്നു 10 00:04:17,590 --> 00:04:19,210 - But the poor lizard escaped... - പക്ഷേ ആ പാവം അരണ രക്ഷപെട്ടു 11 00:04:19,380 --> 00:04:22,430 - And was trampled by a frightened cassowary. - അതിനെ ഒരു വലിയ എമു ചവിട്ടി കൊന്നുകളഞ്ഞു 12 00:04:24,680 --> 00:04:25,790 The way of karma, huh? 13 00:04:25,791 --> 00:04:26,900 ജന്മഫലം, അല്ലേ? 14 00:04:27,390 --> 00:04:28,415 The way of God. 15 00:04:28,416 --> 00:04:29,440 ദൈവനിശ്ചയം 16 00:04:30,220 --> 00:04:32,150 - That's quite a story. - അതൊരു കഥയ്ക്കുള്ളതുണ്ട് 17 00:04:32,600 --> 00:04:34,020 - I had assumed your father was a - ഞാൻ വിചാരിച്ചത് നിന്റെ അച്ഛനൊരു 18 00:04:34,140 --> 00:04:35,520 - Mathematician because of your name. - ഗണിതശാസ്ത്രജ്ഞനാണെന്നാണ്, നിന്റെ പേരു കേട്ടപ്പോൾ 19 00:04:35,690 --> 00:04:38,780 - Far from it, I was named after a swimming pool. - അതൊന്നുമല്ല, ഒരു നീന്തൽക്കുളത്തിന്റെ പേരാണ്‌ എനിക്കിട്ടത് 20 00:04:39,610 --> 00:04:41,780 - There is a swimming pool named "Pi"? - 'പൈ' എന്ന് പേരുള്ള നീന്തൽക്കുളമോ? 21 00:04:43,070 --> 00:04:45,200 - You see, my uncle Francis was born - നോക്കൂ, എന്റെ അമ്മാവൻ ജനിച്ചപ്പോ 22 00:04:45,320 --> 00:04:47,450 - With too much water in his lungs. - ശ്വാസകോശത്തിൽ നിറയെ വെള്ളമായിരുന്നു 23 00:04:47,780 --> 00:04:49,880 - They say the doctors swung Francis around - ഡോക്ട്ടർമാർ അമ്മാവനെ കാലിൽ പിടിച്ച് 24 00:04:49,990 --> 00:04:52,090 - By the ankles to clear the water out... - കറക്കി, വെള്ളം കളയാൻ 25 00:04:52,250 --> 00:04:54,920 - And that's what gave him the huge chest and skinny legs... - അങ്ങനെയാണ്‌ അമ്മാവന്റെ നെഞ്ച് വലുതായതും കാൽചെറുതായതും 26 00:04:55,080 --> 00:04:57,380 - That made him such a great swimmer. - അങ്ങനെ വലിയ നീന്തൽക്കാരനും ആയി 27 00:04:58,290 --> 00:05:00,010 - Is Francis actually your uncle? - അത് ശരിക്കും അമ്മാവൻ തന്നെയാണോ? 28 00:05:00,130 --> 00:05:01,880 - He said he was friends with your father. - എന്നോട് പറഞ്ഞത് അച്ഛന്റെ കൂട്ടുകാരൻ ആയിരുന്നെന്നാണ്‌ 29 00:05:02,050 --> 00:05:05,050 - He's my honorary uncle, I call him Mamaji. - ഞാൻ അമ്മാവാ എന്നാണ്‌ വിളിക്കുന്നത് 30 00:05:05,220 --> 00:05:07,970 - My father's best friend, my swimming guru. - അച്ഛന്റെ ഉറ്റസുഹൃത്ത്! എന്റെ നീന്തൽ ഗുരു! 31 00:05:08,300 --> 00:05:11,730 - I trained with him three times a week at the ashram. - ആഴ്ചയിൽ മൂന്നു ദിവസം എന്നെ നീന്തൽ പഠിപ്പിക്കുമായിരുന്നു 32 00:05:11,890 --> 00:05:14,940 - His lessons would save my life in the end. - പിന്നീട് എന്റെ ജീവൻ തന്നെ രക്ഷിക്കാൻ അത് കൊണ്ടെനിക്ക് സാധിച്ചു 33 00:05:15,600 --> 00:05:20,110 - A mouthful of water will not harm you, but panic will. - വായിൽ വെള്ളം കയറിയാൽ വലിയ പ്രശ്നമില്ല പക്ഷേ വെപ്രാളം വന്നാൽ പണി പാളും 34 00:05:21,440 --> 00:05:24,620 - Remember to breathe now, don't hold your breath. - ഇപ്പോ ശ്വാസം വലിക്കൂ ശ്വാസം വിട്, ശ്വാസം വിട് 35 00:05:24,990 --> 00:05:26,450 - Good boy. - ഉം, നല്ല കുട്ടി 36 00:05:29,910 --> 00:05:31,630 - I hope you don't mind vegetarian. - സസ്യഭക്ഷണം പ്രശ്നമില്ലല്ലോ? 37 00:05:31,790 --> 00:05:32,960 No, no. Not at all. 38 00:05:32,961 --> 00:05:34,130 ഒരു പ്രശ്നവുമില്ല 39 00:05:34,290 --> 00:05:36,260 - And your name? Huh? - ശരി, അപ്പോ പേരിന്റെ കാര്യം? 40 00:05:36,670 --> 00:05:39,420 - You were going to tell me how you got your name, I think. - നിങ്ങളുടെ പേരിന്റെ കഥയല്ലേ പറഞ്ഞു വന്നത്? 41 00:05:39,580 --> 00:05:43,590 - Oh, yes. I got it from something Mamaji once told my father. - അതെയതെ, ഒരിക്കൽ അമ്മാവൻ അച്ഛനോട് പറഞ്ഞ ഒരു കാര്യത്തിൽനിന്നാണത് 42 00:05:43,760 --> 00:05:45,470 - You see, most travelers collect - അറിയില്ലേ, മിക്ക സഞ്ചാരികളും യാത്രയിൽ 43 00:05:45,550 --> 00:05:47,180 - Postcards or teacups on their journeys... - പോസ്റ്റ്കാർഡും കപ്പുകളുമൊക്കെ ശേഖരിക്കും 44 00:05:47,340 --> 00:05:48,340 - But not Mamaji. - പക്ഷേ അമ്മാവൻ അങ്ങനെയല്ല! 45 00:05:48,510 --> 00:05:50,600 - Mamaji collects swimming pools. - അമ്മാവൻ നീന്തൽകുളങ്ങളാണ്‌ ശേഖരിക്കുന്നത് 46 00:05:50,760 --> 00:05:53,480 - He swims in every pool he comes upon. - കാണുന്ന എല്ലാ കുളത്തിലും നീന്തും 47 00:06:01,690 --> 00:06:03,490 - One day, Mamaji said to my father that, - ഒരിക്കൽ, അമ്മാവൻ അച്ഛനോട് പറഞ്ഞു 48 00:06:03,610 --> 00:06:05,450 - Of all the pools in the world... - ലോകത്തെ എല്ലാ കുളങ്ങളേക്കാളും 49 00:06:05,610 --> 00:06:08,960 - The most beautiful was a public pool in Paris. - ഏറ്റവും മനോഹരം പാരീസിലെ ഒരു കുളമാണ്‌ 50 00:06:09,110 --> 00:06:10,710 - That the water there was so clear, - തെളിഞ്ഞ വെള്ളം... 51 00:06:10,780 --> 00:06:13,000 - You could make your morning coffee with it. - ആ വെള്ളം കൊണ്ട് രാവിലെ ചായ വരെ ഉണ്ടാക്കാം 52 00:06:13,160 --> 00:06:16,500 - That a single swim there changed his life. - അവിടത്തെ ഒറ്റ നീന്തൽ അമ്മാവന്റെ ജീവിതം തന്നെ മാറ്റിമറിച്ചു 53 00:06:30,300 --> 00:06:32,150 - Before I was born, he said... - ഞാൻ ജനിക്കുന്നതിനൊക്കെ മുൻപേ അമ്മാവൻ പറഞ്ഞു 54 00:06:32,300 --> 00:06:34,900 - "If you want your son to have a clean soul... - നിന്റെ മകന്‌ നല്ല മനസ്സുണ്ടാവണമെങ്കിൽ 55 00:06:35,060 --> 00:06:39,480 - You must take him one day to swim in the Piscine Molitor." - ഒരു ദിവസം അവനെ 'പൈസ്കിൻ മോളിറ്ററിൽ' കൊണ്ട് പോകണം 56 00:06:39,640 --> 00:06:43,490 - I never understood why my father took this so much to heart. - എന്തോ, എന്റെ അച്ഛൻ ആ വാക്കുകൾ ഹൃദയത്തോട് ചേർത്തു 57 00:06:44,150 --> 00:06:46,655 But he did, and I was named "Piscine Molitor Patel." 58 00:06:46,656 --> 00:06:49,160 എന്നിട്ട് എനിക്ക് പേരും ഇട്ടു 'പൈസ്കിൻ മോളിറ്റർ പട്ടേൽ' 59 00:06:49,990 --> 00:06:52,370 - Imagine me trying to explain that name. - ഹോ, ഈ പേരു എല്ലാവരോടും ഞാൻ വിശദീകരിക്കുന്ന കാര്യം ഒന്ന് ആലോച്ചിച്ചു നോക്കൂ 60 00:06:52,530 --> 00:06:55,210 - I barely made it to the age of 11 before... - എനിക്ക് 11 വയസ്സ് കാണും... 61 00:06:55,370 --> 00:06:56,395 Hey, Piscine! 62 00:06:56,396 --> 00:06:57,420 ഏയ് പിസ്സിൻ! 63 00:06:58,330 --> 00:07:01,210 - Are you pissing right now? - 'പിസ്സ്' ചെയ്യുകയാണോ? ('പിസ്സ്' = മൂത്രമൊഴിക്കുക) 64 00:07:01,830 --> 00:07:03,380 - Look at him, he's pissing! - ഹഹ നോക്കൂ, അവൻ പിസ്സ് ചെയ്യുകയാ 65 00:07:03,540 --> 00:07:07,720 - With one word, my name went from an elegant French swimming pool... - ആ ഒറ്റ വാക്കു കൊണ്ട് എന്റെ പേരു ഒരു പ്രൌഢമായ നീന്തൽകുളത്തിൽ നിന്ന് 66 00:07:07,880 --> 00:07:09,680 - To a stinking Indian latrine. - മാറി നാറ്റമുള്ള ഇൻഡ്യൻ മൂത്രപ്പുരയായി! 67 00:07:09,760 --> 00:07:11,680 - I was "Pissing" everywhere. - എവിടെ ചെന്നാലും ഞാൻ 'പിസ്സ്' ചെയ്യുന്നവനായി ('പിസ്സ്' = മൂത്രമൊഴിക്കുക) 68 00:07:11,840 --> 00:07:14,520 - No Pissing in the schoolyard! - സ്കൂളിൽ 'പിസ്സ്' ചെയാൻ പറ്റില്ല! ('പിസ്സ്' = മൂത്രമൊഴിക്കുക) 69 00:07:15,890 --> 00:07:17,690 - Even the teachers started doing it. - ടീച്ചർമാർ വരെ പറയാൻ തുടങ്ങി 70 00:07:17,850 --> 00:07:19,190 - Not deliberately, of course. - മനഃപൂർവ്വമൊന്നും ആയിരിക്കില്ല! 71 00:07:19,350 --> 00:07:23,230 - So, then, what might occur if we release gas too quickly? - കുട്ടികളേ, അപ്പോൾ ഗ്യാസ് പെട്ടെന്ന് റിലീസ് ചെയ്താൽ എന്തു സംഭവിക്കും? 72 00:07:23,400 --> 00:07:24,520 - Pissing? - പിസ്സിങ്ങ്? 73 00:07:25,400 --> 00:07:27,240 - He said "Pissing." - സാർപറഞ്ഞത് 'പിസ്സിങ്ങ്'! 74 00:07:32,700 --> 00:07:35,540 - That's enough! Order! Order! - എന്നാലും അത് മതിയായിരുന്നു... ഓർഡർ! ഓർഡർ! 75 00:07:36,030 --> 00:07:38,790 - When we returned the next year for our first day of school, - അടുത്ത വർഷം സ്കൂൾ തുറന്നപ്പോൾ 76 00:07:38,870 --> 00:07:40,090 - I was prepared. - ഞാൻ നന്നായി തയ്യാറെടുത്തിരുന്നു 77 00:07:40,250 --> 00:07:41,540 - Present, sir. - ഹാജർ! 78 00:07:42,040 --> 00:07:43,085 Piscine Patel. 79 00:07:43,086 --> 00:07:44,130 പിസ്സിങ്ങ് പട്ടേൽ 80 00:07:49,550 --> 00:07:53,050 - Good morning. I am Piscine Molitor Patel. - ഗുഡ് മോണിങ്ങ്, ഞാൻ പിസ്സിങ്ങ് മോളിറ്റർ പട്ടേൽ 81 00:07:53,640 --> 00:07:55,230 - Known to all as... - എല്ലവരും വിളിക്കുന്നത്... 82 00:07:56,550 --> 00:07:59,730 - Pi, the sixteenth letter of the Greek alphabet... - പൈ, ഗ്രീക്ക് അക്ഷരമാലയിലെ പതിനാറാമത്തെ അക്ഷരം! 83 00:07:59,890 --> 00:08:03,570 - Which is also used in mathematics to represent the ratio... - ഗണിതശാസ്ത്രത്തിലിത് 84 00:08:03,730 --> 00:08:07,230 - Of any circle's circumference to its diameter. - ഒരു വൃത്തത്തിന്റെ ചുറ്റളവും ആരവും തമ്മിലുള്ള അനുപാതത്തെ കുറിക്കുന്നു! 85 00:08:07,400 --> 00:08:09,450 - An irrational number of infinite length, - അനന്തമായ അക്കങ്ങളുള്ള ഒരു അപരിമേയ സംഖ്യ! 86 00:08:09,570 --> 00:08:11,660 - Usually rounded to three digits... - സാധാരണ മൂന്ന് അക്കങ്ങളിൽ ഒതുക്കുന്നു 87 00:08:11,820 --> 00:08:12,360 - As 3.14. - അതായത് 3.14. 88 00:08:17,080 --> 00:08:18,080 Pi. 89 00:08:18,081 --> 00:08:19,081 പൈ. 90 00:08:20,080 --> 00:08:22,330 Very impressive, Pi. Now, sit down. 91 00:08:22,331 --> 00:08:24,580 നീ കൊള്ളാം, ഇരുന്നോളൂ 92 00:08:28,170 --> 00:08:29,760 - And from then on, you were "Pi"? - അന്നു മുതൽ നിങ്ങൾ 'പൈ' ആയി, അല്ലേ? 93 00:08:30,340 --> 00:08:31,405 Well, no, not quite. 94 00:08:31,406 --> 00:08:32,470 ഏയ്..., ഇല്ല ഇല്ല! 95 00:08:32,840 --> 00:08:34,680 - Nice try, Pissing. - എന്തായാലും കൊള്ളാം, പിസ്സിങ്ങ് 96 00:08:36,430 --> 00:08:38,680 - But I still had the whole day ahead of me. - എനിക്ക് മുന്നിൽ ആ ദിവസം മുഴുവനും ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു 97 00:08:38,850 --> 00:08:40,440 - French class was next. - അടുത്തത് ഫ്രഞ്ച് ക്ളാസ്സ് ആയിരുന്നു 98 00:08:40,720 --> 00:08:42,770 - Je m'appelle Piscine Molitor Patel. - Je m'appelle Piscine Molitor Patel. 99 00:08:43,270 --> 00:08:44,610 - Dit Pi. - Dit Pi. 100 00:08:46,810 --> 00:08:48,320 - Then, geography. - അത് കഴിഞ്ഞ് ജ്യോഗ്രഫി 101 00:08:48,480 --> 00:08:50,295 These are the first 20 decimal places of pi. 102 00:08:50,296 --> 00:08:52,110 ഇതാണ്‌ 'പൈ'യുടെ ആദ്യത്തെ 20 അക്കങ്ങൾ 103 00:08:52,280 --> 00:08:55,280 - My last class of the day was mathematics. - കണക്കായിരുന്നു അന്നത്തെ അവസാനത്തെ പാഠം 104 00:08:55,820 --> 00:08:57,845 Slowly, slowly, slowly. 105 00:08:57,846 --> 00:08:59,870 പതുക്കെ, പതുക്കെ, പതുക്കെ 106 00:09:04,370 --> 00:09:07,835 Three. Seven. Five. Eight. Nine. 107 00:09:07,836 --> 00:09:11,300 മൂന്ന് ഏഴ് അഞ്ച് എട്ട് ഒൻപത് 108 00:09:11,460 --> 00:09:13,800 Eight. Five. Eight. Nine. 109 00:09:13,801 --> 00:09:16,140 എട്ട് അഞ്ച് എട്ട് ഒൻപത് 110 00:09:16,300 --> 00:09:19,150 - It's right. He's really doing this. - അവൻ ചെയ്യുന്നത് ശരിയാണല്ലോ 111 00:09:19,300 --> 00:09:21,015 Pi! Pi! Pi! 112 00:09:21,016 --> 00:09:22,730 പൈ! പൈ! പൈ! 113 00:09:22,890 --> 00:09:25,355 By the end of that day, I was Pi Patel, school legend. 114 00:09:25,356 --> 00:09:27,820 വൈകുന്നെരമായപ്പോഴേക്കും ഞാൻ 'പൈ പട്ടേൽ', ഇതിഹാസം! 115 00:09:29,020 --> 00:09:32,570 - Um, Mamaji tells me you're a legend among sailors, too. - ഉം, അമ്മാവൻ പറയുന്നത് നിങ്ങൾ നാവികരുടെ കൂട്ടത്തിലും ഇതിഹാസം ആണെന്നാണ്‌ 116 00:09:32,650 --> 00:09:33,870 - Out there, all alone. - കടലിൽ, എല്ലാവരും ഒറ്റയ്ക്കാണ്‌ 117 00:09:34,030 --> 00:09:36,200 - Oh, I don't even know how to sail. - ഓ, എനിക്ക് തുഴയാൻ പോലും അറിയില്ലായിരുന്നു 118 00:09:36,360 --> 00:09:39,490 - And I wasn't alone out there. Richard Parker was with me. - പക്ഷേ, ഞാൻ ഒറ്റയ്ക്കായിരുന്നില്ല, 'റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ' ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു കൂടെ. 119 00:09:40,490 --> 00:09:42,370 - Richard Parker? - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ? 120 00:09:42,540 --> 00:09:44,040 - Mamaji didn't tell me everything. - അമ്മാവൻ മുഴുവൻ കര്യങ്ങളും പറഞ്ഞ് തന്നിരുന്നില്ല 121 00:09:44,200 --> 00:09:47,050 - He just said I should look you up when I got back to Montreal. - എന്നോട് പറഞ്ഞത് മോൺട്രിയലിൽ എത്തുമ്പോൾ നിങ്ങളെ എന്വേഷിക്കണം എന്നാണ്‌ 122 00:09:47,210 --> 00:09:49,050 - So, what were you doing in Pondicherry? - അപ്പോ പോണ്ടിച്ചേരിയിൽ എന്താ ചെയ്തിരുന്നത്? 123 00:09:50,420 --> 00:09:52,340 - Writing a novel. - ഒരു നോവൽ എഴുതുകയായിരുന്നു 124 00:09:52,500 --> 00:09:54,350 - By the way, I enjoyed your first book. - ആണോ? നിങ്ങളുടെ ആദ്യത്തെ പുസ്തകം ഞാൻ നന്നായി ആസ്വദിച്ചു 125 00:09:55,220 --> 00:09:57,010 - So, this new one, is it set in India? - ഈ പുതിയത്, കഥ ഇന്ത്യയിലാണോ നടക്കുന്നത്? 126 00:09:57,180 --> 00:10:00,680 - No, Portugal, actually. But it's cheaper living in India. - ഏയ് അല്ല, പോർച്ചുഗലിലാ, ഇന്ത്യയിൽ ജീവിതച്ചെലവ് കുറവാണല്ലോ... 127 00:10:02,260 --> 00:10:05,440 - Ah, well, I look forward to reading it. - ഓ.., എന്തായാലും ഞാനത് വായിക്കാൻ കാത്തിരിക്കുകയാണ്‌ 128 00:10:05,520 --> 00:10:06,560 - You can't. - അതിനി നടക്കില്ല 129 00:10:07,350 --> 00:10:08,950 - I threw it out. - കാരണം അത് ഞാൻ വലിച്ചെറിഞ്ഞ് കളഞ്ഞു 130 00:10:09,100 --> 00:10:10,950 - Two years trying to bring this thing to life... - രണ്ട് വർഷമായി അതൊന്ന് ശരിയാക്കിയെടുക്കാൻ ശ്രമിക്കുന്നു 131 00:10:11,020 --> 00:10:14,950 - And then one day, it sputtered, coughed and died. - ഒരു ദിവസം കിതച്ച് ചുമച്ചു തുപ്പി മരിച്ചു! 132 00:10:16,240 --> 00:10:17,610 - Oh, I'm sorry. - അയ്യോ, കഷ്ടമായല്ലോ 133 00:10:19,070 --> 00:10:22,950 - Uh, I was sitting in this coffee house in Pondicherry one afternoon, - ഉം, ഒരു വൈകുന്നേരം പോണ്ടിച്ചേരിയിലെ ഈ കോഫി ഹൌസിൽ ഇരിക്കുകയായിരുന്നു 134 00:10:23,030 --> 00:10:24,160 - Mourning my loss... - എന്റെ നഷ്ടത്തിൽ പരിതപിച്ചു കൊണ്ട് 135 00:10:24,240 --> 00:10:28,090 - When this old man at the table next to me struck up a conversation. - പെട്ടെന്നാണ്` അടുത്ത മേശയിലെ വയസ്സൻ സംസാരിച്ച് തുടങ്ങിയത് 136 00:10:28,210 --> 00:10:29,920 - Yeah, Mamaji, he does that. - അതെ, നിങ്ങളുടെ അമ്മാവൻ ആയിരുന്നു അത് 137 00:10:30,080 --> 00:10:32,080 - When I told him about my abandoned book, he said... - എന്റെ ഉപേക്ഷിച്ച പുസ്തകത്തെ കുറിച്ച് പറഞ്ഞപ്പോൾ അദ്ദേഹം പറഞ്ഞു 138 00:10:32,090 --> 00:10:34,300 - "So, a Canadian who's come to French India - "ഓ, ഒരു കഥയന്വേഷിച്ച് 'ഫ്രഞ്ച് ഇൻഡ്യയിലേക്ക്' വന്ന 139 00:10:34,380 --> 00:10:36,050 - In search of a story." - ഒരു കാനഡക്കാരൻ!" 140 00:10:36,210 --> 00:10:39,260 - "Well, my friend, I know an Indian in French Canada... - "സുഹൃത്തേ, എനിക്ക് 'ഫ്രഞ്ച് കാനഡയിലുള്ള്' ഒരു ഇൻഡ്യക്കാരനെ അറിയാം" 141 00:10:39,430 --> 00:10:42,220 - With the most incredible story to tell." - "കയ്യിലൊരു കിടിലൻ കഥയുള്ളൊരാൾ" 142 00:10:42,390 --> 00:10:44,475 "It must be fate that the two of you should meet." 143 00:10:44,476 --> 00:10:46,560 "നിങ്ങൾ രണ്ട് പേരും മുട്ടേണ്ടവരാണ്‌" 144 00:10:49,730 --> 00:10:53,110 - Well, I haven't spoken about Richard Parker in so many years. - ഉം..., റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കറെക്കുറിച്ച് വളരെ കാലമായി ഞാനെവിടെയും സംസാരിച്ചിട്ടില്ല! 145 00:10:53,270 --> 00:10:55,900 - So, what has Mamaji already told you? - ആട്ടെ, അദ്ദേഹം എന്തൊക്കെയാ നിങ്ങളോട് പറഞ്ഞിട്ടുള്ളത്? 146 00:10:56,070 --> 00:10:59,660 - He said you had a story that would make me believe in God. - നിങ്ങളുടെ കയ്യിൽ എന്നെ ദൈവവിശ്വാസിയാക്കാൻ തക്ക വണ്ണമുള്ള ഒരു കഥയുണ്ടെന്ന് 147 00:10:59,820 --> 00:11:03,250 He would say that about a nice meal. 148 00:11:04,660 --> 00:11:07,250 - As for God, I can only tell you my story. - എന്തയാലും, എനിക്കെന്റെ കഥയേ അറിയൂ 149 00:11:08,750 --> 00:11:11,090 - You will decide for yourself what you believe. - ദൈവത്തിന്റെ കാര്യമൊക്കെ നിങ്ങൾ തന്നെ തീരുമാനിച്ചാ മതി 150 00:11:11,250 --> 00:11:12,920 - Fair enough. - അത് മതി, ധാരാളം 151 00:11:13,670 --> 00:11:16,010 - Let's see, then. Where to begin? - എന്നാൽ ശരി... അപ്പോൾ എവിടെ തുടങ്ങണം? 152 00:11:17,010 --> 00:11:19,160 Pondicherry is the French Riviera of India. 153 00:11:19,161 --> 00:11:21,310 പോണ്ടിച്ചേരി ഇൻഡ്യയിലെ ഫ്രഞ്ച് തീരപ്രദേശമാണ്‌ 154 00:11:25,350 --> 00:11:27,390 - In the streets closest to the ocean, - സമുദ്രത്തോട് ചേർന്നുള്ള നിരത്തുകളിൽ 155 00:11:27,470 --> 00:11:30,190 - You might think you were in the south of France. - വടക്കൻ ഫ്രാൻസിൽ എവിടെയോ ആണെന്നേ കരുതൂ... 156 00:11:32,980 --> 00:11:35,780 - A few blocks inland, there's a canal. - തീരത്ത് നിന്നു കുറച്ച് മാറി ഒരു കനാലുണ്ട് 157 00:11:35,940 --> 00:11:38,280 - Just beyond that is Indian Pondicherry. - അതിനപ്പുറത്താണ്‌ ഇൻഡ്യൻ പോണ്ടിച്ചേരി 158 00:11:39,280 --> 00:11:41,055 And the Muslim quarter is just to the west. 159 00:11:41,056 --> 00:11:42,830 തൊട്ട് പിന്നിലായി മുസ്ലിം പ്രദേശവും 160 00:11:42,990 --> 00:11:46,460 - When the French handed Pondicherry back to us in 1954... - ഫ്രഞ്ചുകാർ 1954ൽ പോണ്ടിച്ചേരി ഇൻഡ്യക്ക് കൈമാറിയപ്പോൾ 161 00:11:46,620 --> 00:11:50,120 - The town decided that some sort of commemoration was in order. - നാട്ടുകാർ പഴയ ഓർമ്മയ്ക്കായി എന്തെങ്കിലും വേണമെന്ന് തീരുമാനിച്ചു 162 00:11:50,500 --> 00:11:54,130 - My father, who was a clever businessman, came up with one. - എന്റെ അച്ഛൻ, ബുദ്ധിമാനായ വ്യവസായി ഒരാശയം അവതരിപ്പിച്ചു 163 00:11:54,290 --> 00:11:57,720 - He ran a hotel, and he got the idea to open a zoo... - അച്ഛനൊരു ഹോട്ടൽ നടത്തിയിരുന്നു പോണ്ടിച്ചേരിയിലെ സസ്യോദ്യാനത്തിൽ 164 00:11:57,880 --> 00:12:00,680 - In the local botanical gardens instead. - പകരം ഒരു മൃഗശാല തുടങ്ങാൻ പരിപാടിയിട്ടു 165 00:12:02,970 --> 00:12:07,020 - As it also happened, my mother was a botanist in the gardens. - അമ്മയാകട്ടെ അപ്പോൾ ഉദ്യാനത്തിലെ സസ്യശാസ്ത്രജ്ഞ ആയിരുന്നു 166 00:12:07,180 --> 00:12:11,900 - They met, married, and a year later my brother Ravi was born. - അവർ കണ്ടു മുട്ടി, വിവാഹം കഴിച്ചു എന്റെ ചേട്ടൻ രവി ഉണ്ടായി 167 00:12:12,060 --> 00:12:14,230 - I came two years after that. - രണ്ട് വർഷം കൂടി കഴിഞ്ഞാണ്‌ ഞാൻ വന്നത് 168 00:12:14,980 --> 00:12:16,690 It sounds magical, growing up in... 169 00:12:16,691 --> 00:12:18,400 അവിടെ വളരുന്നത് സ്വപ്നതുല്യമായിരുന്നു... 170 00:12:24,160 --> 00:12:25,530 - Amen. - "ആമേൻ" 171 00:12:26,320 --> 00:12:28,170 - Yeah, let's eat. - ഇനി കഴിക്കാം 172 00:12:28,490 --> 00:12:30,170 - I didn't know Hindus said "amen." - ഹിന്ദുക്കൾ "ആമേൻ" ചൊല്ലുമോ? 173 00:12:30,330 --> 00:12:31,670 - Catholic Hindus do. - കത്തോലിക്കരായ ഹിന്ദുക്കൾ ചൊല്ലും 174 00:12:31,830 --> 00:12:32,920 - Catholic Hindus? - കത്തോലിക്കരായ ഹിന്ദുക്കളോ? 175 00:12:33,000 --> 00:12:37,000 - We get to feel guilty before hundreds of gods, instead of just one. - ഈ നൂറു കണക്കിന്‌ ദൈവങ്ങളല്ലേ, പകരം ഒന്ന് പോരേ? 176 00:12:38,040 --> 00:12:40,420 - But you're a Hindu first? - പക്ഷേ ആദ്യം നിങ്ങൾ ഹിന്ദു ആയിരുന്നില്ലേ? 177 00:12:40,590 --> 00:12:43,560 - None of us knows God until someone introduces us. - ആരെങ്കിലും പറഞ്ഞു തരുന്നത് വരെ നമുക്ക് ദൈവങ്ങളെക്കുറിച്ച് അറിയില്ലല്ലോ... 178 00:12:43,720 --> 00:12:46,520 - I was first introduced to God as a Hindu. - ഞാനാദ്യം ദൈവത്തെ അറിഞ്ഞത് ഒരു ഹിന്ദു ആയിട്ടാണ്‌ 179 00:12:46,680 --> 00:12:49,270 - There are 33 million gods in the Hindu religion. - മുപ്പത്തി മുക്കോടി ദൈവങ്ങളുണ്ട് 180 00:12:49,430 --> 00:12:51,520 - How can I not come to know a few of them? - കുറച്ച് പേരെയെങ്കിലും അറിയേണ്ടേ? 181 00:12:53,270 --> 00:12:54,770 I met Krishna first. 182 00:12:54,771 --> 00:12:56,270 ആദ്യം കൃഷ്ണനെ കണ്ടു 183 00:12:58,230 --> 00:13:00,230 - Yashoda once accused baby Krishna of eating dirt. - യശോദ ഒരിക്കൽ ഉണ്ണിക്കണ്ണനെ മണ്ണ്‌ തിന്നതിന്‌ ശകാരിച്ചു 184 00:13:01,030 --> 00:13:05,080 - "Tut, tut you naughty boy - you shouldn't do that." - അയ്യയ്യോ കുട്ടാ, മണ്ണ്‌ തിന്നരുത് 185 00:13:05,490 --> 00:13:06,890 But he didn't! 186 00:13:06,891 --> 00:13:08,290 പക്ഷേ അവൻ കേട്ടില്ല! 187 00:13:09,370 --> 00:13:10,840 - That's what he told her. - ഉണ്ണിക്കണ്ണൻ അമ്മയോട് പറഞ്ഞു 188 00:13:10,950 --> 00:13:12,920 - "I didn't eat dirt." - "ഞാൻ മണ്ണ്‌ തിന്നില്ല!" 189 00:13:13,620 --> 00:13:15,170 Yashoda said, "No? Well then..." 190 00:13:15,171 --> 00:13:16,720 "തിന്നില്ലേ..., ശരി, എന്നാല്...‍" 191 00:13:16,920 --> 00:13:17,980 "Open your mouth." 192 00:13:17,981 --> 00:13:19,040 "വായ തുറക്കൂ" 193 00:13:19,210 --> 00:13:20,585 So Krishna opened his mouth. 194 00:13:20,586 --> 00:13:21,960 കൃഷ്ണൻ വായ തുറന്നു 195 00:13:22,130 --> 00:13:24,130 - And what do you think Yashoda saw? - യശോദ കണ്ടതെന്താണെന്ന് അറിയാമോ? 196 00:13:24,220 --> 00:13:25,430 - What? - ഇല്ല? 197 00:13:26,220 --> 00:13:30,020 She saw in Krishna's mouth the whole entire universe. 198 00:13:30,021 --> 00:13:33,820 ഈ പ്രപഞ്ചം മുഴുവൻ കൃഷ്ണന്റെ വായിൽ യശോദ ദർശിച്ചു 199 00:14:01,090 --> 00:14:04,130 - The gods were my superheroes growing up. - ചെറുപ്പത്തിൽ ദൈവങ്ങളെന്റെ ആരാധനാപുരുഷന്മാർ ആയിരുന്നു 200 00:14:04,300 --> 00:14:05,450 Hanuman, the monkey god... 201 00:14:05,451 --> 00:14:06,600 ഹമുനാൻ വാനര ദൈവം 202 00:14:06,760 --> 00:14:10,600 - lifting an entire mountain to save his friend Lakshman. - ലക്ഷ്മണനെ രക്ഷിക്കാൻ മല പൊക്കിയെടുത്തില്ലേ? 203 00:14:10,760 --> 00:14:13,110 - Ganesh, the elephant-headed... - ഗണപതി... ആനയുടെ തലയുള്ളത് 204 00:14:13,260 --> 00:14:17,520 - Risking his life to defend the honor of his mother, Parvati. - അമ്മയായ പാർവതിയുടെ അഭിമാനം സംരക്ഷിക്കാൻ സ്വന്തം ജീവൻ തന്നെ പണയം വെച്ചു 205 00:14:17,770 --> 00:14:20,275 Vishnu, the supreme soul, the source of all things. 206 00:14:20,276 --> 00:14:22,780 മഹാവിഷ്ണു എല്ലാത്തിന്റെയും സൃഷ്ടാവ് 207 00:14:23,360 --> 00:14:26,860 - Vishnu sleeps, floating on the shoreless cosmic ocean... - അതിരുകളില്ലാത്ത പ്രപഞ്ചസമുദ്രത്തിൽ ഒഴുകി നടക്കുകയാണ്‌ വിഷ്ണു 208 00:14:27,030 --> 00:14:29,950 - And we are the stuff of his dreaming. - നമ്മളെല്ലാം വിഷ്ണുവിന്റെ സ്വപ്നത്തിലാണ്‌ ജീവിക്കുന്നത് 209 00:14:31,450 --> 00:14:33,330 - Spectacle. - അത്ഭുതം തന്നെ! 210 00:14:33,790 --> 00:14:37,790 - Don't let these stories and pretty lights fool you, boys. - ഈ കഥകളും മായാജാലങ്ങളിലും നിങ്ങൾ അകപ്പെട്ടു പോകരുത് 211 00:14:37,960 --> 00:14:40,005 Religion is darkness. 212 00:14:40,006 --> 00:14:42,050 മതം ഇരുട്ടാണ്‌ 213 00:14:44,380 --> 00:14:47,850 - My dear appa believed himself part of the new India. - എന്റെ അച്ഛൻ പുതിയ ഇൻഡ്യയുടെ ഭാഗമാണെന്നാണ്‌ വിശ്വസിച്ചിരുന്നത് 214 00:14:48,670 --> 00:14:50,970 - As a child, he had had polio. - കുട്ടിയായിരുന്നപ്പോൾ അച്ഛന്‌ പോളിയോ വന്നു 215 00:14:51,140 --> 00:14:55,360 - He used to lie in bed racked with pain, wondering where God was. - അച്ഛൻ കിടക്കയിൽ ദൈവത്തെ പ്രാർഥിച്ച് കിടന്നു 216 00:14:56,180 --> 00:15:00,360 - In the end, God didn't save him, Western medicine did. - അവസാനം പശ്ചാത്യ ചികിത്സയാണ്‌ രക്ഷിച്ചത് ദൈവമല്ല! 217 00:15:03,650 --> 00:15:05,150 - My amma went to college... - അമ്മ കോളേജിലൊക്കെ പോയതാണ്‌ 218 00:15:05,320 --> 00:15:08,160 - And thought her family was part of the new India as well... - അമ്മയും പുതിയ ഇൻഡ്യയുടെ ഭാഗമാണെന്ന് സ്വയം കരുതിയിരുന്നു 219 00:15:08,320 --> 00:15:09,990 - Until her parents cut her off... - യാഥാസ്ഥിതികരായ 220 00:15:10,150 --> 00:15:12,530 - Because they thought she was marrying beneath her. - മുത്തച്ഛനെയും മുത്തശ്ശിയെയും അമ്മ വകവച്ചില്ല 221 00:15:13,660 --> 00:15:17,410 - Her religion was the only link she had to her past. - മതമായിരുന്നു ഭൂതകാലവുമായുള്ള അമ്മയുടെ ഒരേയൊരു കണ്ണി 222 00:15:27,050 --> 00:15:30,720 - I met Christ in the mountains when I was 12. - എനിക്ക് 12 വയസ്സുള്ളപ്പോൾ ഞാൻ മലമുകളിൽ ക്രിസ്തുവിനെ കണ്ടു 223 00:15:30,880 --> 00:15:34,600 - We were visiting relatives, tea growers in Munnar. - ഞങ്ങൾ മൂന്നാറിലുള്ള ബന്ധുക്കളെ കാണാൻ പോയതാണ്‌ 224 00:15:34,760 --> 00:15:39,020 - It was our third day there. Ravi and I were terribly bored. - രണ്ട് ദിവസം കഴിഞ്ഞപ്പോൾ രവിക്കും എനിക്കും ബോറടിച്ച് തുടങ്ങി 225 00:15:39,180 --> 00:15:42,110 - Challenge. I'll give you two rupees. - പന്തയം! ഞാൻ രണ്ട് രൂപ തരാം 226 00:15:42,270 --> 00:15:45,440 - Run in to that church and drink the holy water. - ആ പള്ളിയിൽ ചെന്ന് വിശുദ്ധജലം കുടിക്കണം 227 00:16:24,600 --> 00:16:26,200 - You must be thirsty. - ദാഹിക്കുണ്ടാകും, അല്ലേ? 228 00:16:29,650 --> 00:16:31,450 - Here. - ഇവിടെ 229 00:16:31,610 --> 00:16:33,410 - I brought you this. - ഇതാ വെള്ളം 230 00:16:48,590 --> 00:16:50,030 Why would a god do that? 231 00:16:50,031 --> 00:16:51,470 ഒരു ദൈവം എന്തിനാ അത് ചെയ്യുന്നത്? 232 00:16:51,630 --> 00:16:53,760 - Why would He send His own son... - സ്വന്തം മകനെ... 233 00:16:53,930 --> 00:16:57,300 - To suffer for the sins of ordinary people? - സാധാരണക്കാരുടെ പാപങ്ങളുടെ ശിക്ഷ അനുഭവിക്കാൻ...? 234 00:16:57,470 --> 00:16:59,440 - Because He loves us. - ദൈവം നമ്മളെ സ്നേഹിക്കുന്നതിനാൽ 235 00:17:00,180 --> 00:17:02,810 - God made Himself approachable to us, - ദൈവം മനുഷ്യനായി നമ്മുടെ അടുത്തേക്ക് വന്നു 236 00:17:02,930 --> 00:17:05,610 - Human, so we could understand Him. - അവനെ നമുക്ക് നന്നായി മനസ്സിലാക്കുവനായി. 237 00:17:05,770 --> 00:17:08,360 - We can't understand God in all His perfection. - നമുക്ക് ദൈവത്തെ അവൻറ്റെ പൂർണ്ണാവസ്ഥയിൽ മനസ്സിലാക്കുവാൻ എളുപ്പമല്ല. 238 00:17:08,520 --> 00:17:11,120 - But we can understand God's son - പക്ഷേ ദൈവപുത്രനെ അറിയാൻ എളുപ്പമാണ്‌. 239 00:17:11,280 --> 00:17:13,870 - And His suffering as we would a brother's. - അവന്റെ ത്യാഗങ്ങളും. 240 00:17:14,110 --> 00:17:16,330 - That made no sense. - എനിക്കത് അത്ര ശരിയായി തോന്നിയില്ല. 241 00:17:16,490 --> 00:17:20,960 - Sacrificing the innocent to atone for the sins of the guilty... - പാപികളെ രക്ഷിക്കാൻ നിഷ്കളങ്കനെ ബലി കഴിക്കുക! 242 00:17:21,120 --> 00:17:23,120 - What kind of love is that? - ദൈവത്തിന്റെ ഏത് തരത്തിലുള്ള സ്നേഹമാണത്? 243 00:17:25,790 --> 00:17:27,630 - But this son... - പക്ഷേ ദൈവപുത്രൻ.... 244 00:17:27,790 --> 00:17:29,290 - I couldn't get him out of my head. - അവൻ എന്റെ മനസ്സിനെ സ്വാധീനിച്ചു. 245 00:17:32,460 --> 00:17:35,470 - If God is so perfect and we are not... - ദൈവം എല്ലാം തികഞ്ഞവനും നാം കുറവുകൾ ഉള്ളവരുമാണെങ്കിൽ.... 246 00:17:35,880 --> 00:17:38,680 - Why would He want to create all this? - എന്തിനാ നമ്മളെ സൃഷ്ടിച്ചത്? 247 00:17:38,840 --> 00:17:41,220 - Why does He need us at all? - ദൈവത്തിന്‌ അതിന്റെ ആവശ്യം എന്താ? 248 00:17:41,390 --> 00:17:44,520 - All you have to know is that He loves us. - ദൈവം നമ്മെ വളരെയധികം ഇഷ്ടപ്പെടുന്നു എന്ന് മനസ്സിലാക്കിയാൽ മതി. 249 00:17:44,980 --> 00:17:47,900 - God so loved this world that He gave His only son. - ദൈവം തന്റെ ഒരേയൊരു മകനെ ഈ ലോകത്തിനായി ബലി കഴിച്ചു. 250 00:17:48,060 --> 00:17:50,030 - The longer I listened to the priest... - ആ അച്ചനോട് കൂടുതൽ സംസാരിക്കുന്തോറും. 251 00:17:50,190 --> 00:17:53,190 - The more I came to like this son of God. - ദൈവപുത്രനെ ഞാനിഷ്ടപ്പെടാൻ തുടങ്ങി. 252 00:17:53,360 --> 00:17:57,330 - Thank you, Vishnu, for introducing me to Christ. - വളരെ നന്ദി വിഷ്ണൂ, എന്നെ ക്രിസ്തുവിനെ പരിചയപ്പെടുത്തിയതിന്‌. 253 00:18:04,870 --> 00:18:07,120 - I came to faith through Hinduism - ഹിന്ദുമതമാണ്‌ എന്നെ വിശ്വാസിയാക്കിയത് 254 00:18:07,250 --> 00:18:09,500 - And I found God's love through Christ. - ഞാൻ ദൈവസ്നേഹമെന്തെന്ന് അറിഞ്ഞത് ക്രിസ്തുവിലൂടെയാണ്‌ 255 00:18:09,670 --> 00:18:12,170 - But God wasn't finished with me yet. - പക്ഷേ എന്നെ സംബന്ധിച്ച് ദൈവം എന്നത് അവിടെ തീരുന്നതായിരുന്നില്ല 256 00:18:22,260 --> 00:18:24,860 - God works in mysterious ways. - ദൈവത്തിന്റെ പ്രവർത്തനങ്ങൾ വളരെ നിഗൂഢമാണ്‌ 257 00:18:25,020 --> 00:18:27,520 - And so it was, He introduced Himself again. - അതങ്ങനെ തന്നെ ആയിരുന്നു ദൈവം എന്നിക്ക് മുന്നിൽ വീണ്ടും അവതരിച്ചു 258 00:18:27,850 --> 00:18:29,125 This time by the name of Allah. 259 00:18:29,126 --> 00:18:30,400 ഇത്തവണ അള്ളാഹു ആയി 260 00:18:46,080 --> 00:18:47,710 - Allahu Akbar. - അള്ളാഹു അക്ബർ 261 00:18:50,250 --> 00:18:52,550 - My Arabic was never very good... - എന്റെ അറബി ഒരിക്കലും അത്ര നല്ലതായിരുന്നില്ല 262 00:18:52,710 --> 00:18:56,390 - But the sound and feel of the words brought me closer to God. - പക്ഷേ വാക്കുകളുടെ ശബ്ദവും അനുഭവവും എന്നെ ദൈവത്തോട് കൂടുതൽ അടുപ്പിച്ചു 263 00:18:56,550 --> 00:18:57,760 - In performing Salah... - നിസ്കരിക്കുമ്പോൾ 264 00:18:57,920 --> 00:19:00,100 - The ground I touched became holy ground... - ഞാൻ നിൽക്കുന്നിടം വിശുദ്ധഭൂമി ആയി 265 00:19:00,260 --> 00:19:03,730 - And I found a feeling of serenity and brotherhood. - പ്രശാന്തതയും സാഹോദര്യവും ഞാൻ അനുഭവിച്ചറിഞ്ഞു 266 00:19:13,440 --> 00:19:14,755 This lamb is exquisite. 267 00:19:14,756 --> 00:19:16,070 ഈ ആട് ഉത്കൃഷ്ടമാണ്‌ 268 00:19:16,570 --> 00:19:18,790 - It's the best dish on the table. - തീൻമേശയിലെ ഏറ്റവും വിശേഷപ്പെട്ട വിഭവം 269 00:19:19,240 --> 00:19:20,950 - You're all missing out. - നിനക്കെന്താ പറ്റിയത്? 270 00:19:22,410 --> 00:19:25,580 - You only need to convert to three more religions, Piscine... - ഇനി മൂന്ന് മതങ്ങളും കൂടിയേ ബാക്കിയുള്ളൂ നിനക്ക്! 271 00:19:25,740 --> 00:19:28,920 - And you will spend your life on holiday. - അത് കൂടി കഴിഞ്ഞാൽ എന്തു ചെയ്യും? 272 00:19:29,160 --> 00:19:32,420 - Are you going to Mecca this year, Swami Jesus? - അല്ലയോ 'സ്വാമി യേശു', ഈ വർഷം നീ മക്കയിൽ പോകുന്നുണ്ടോ? 273 00:19:32,580 --> 00:19:35,840 - Or to Rome for your coronation as Pope Pi-us? - അല്ലെങ്കിൽ പോപ്പ് 'പൈ' ആയി സ്ഥാനാരോഹണം ചെയ്യാൻ റോമിലേക്കണോ പോകുന്നത്? 274 00:19:36,090 --> 00:19:37,760 - You stay out of this, Ravi. - രവീ, നീ നിന്റെ കാര്യം നോക്ക് 275 00:19:37,920 --> 00:19:40,020 - Just as you like cricket, Pi has his own interests. - നീ ക്രിക്കറ്റ് ഇഷ്ടപ്പെടുന്ന പോലെ പൈക്ക് അവന്റേതായ ഇഷ്ടങ്ങളുണ്ട് 276 00:19:40,170 --> 00:19:42,430 - No, Gita, Ravi has a point. - അല്ല ഗീതേ, രവി പറയുന്നതിൽ കാര്യമുണ്ട് 277 00:19:42,800 --> 00:19:47,150 - You cannot follow three different religions at the same time, Piscine. - പിസ്സിങ്ങ്, നിനക്ക് ഒരേ സമയം മൂന്ന് മതങ്ങൾ പിന്തുടരനാവില്ല 278 00:19:47,310 --> 00:19:48,600 - Why not? - എന്തുകൊണ്ട് പറ്റില്ല? 279 00:19:48,770 --> 00:19:52,360 - Because believing in everything at the same time... - കാരണം, എല്ലാത്തിലും ഒരേ സമയം വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നത് 280 00:19:52,520 --> 00:19:55,770 - Is the same as not believing in anything at all. - ഒന്നിലും വിശ്വസിക്കാത്തതിന്‌ തുല്ല്യമാണ്‌ 281 00:19:55,940 --> 00:19:59,110 - He's young, Santosh. He's still finding his way. - സന്തോഷേ, അവൻ ചെറുപ്പമല്ലേ അവൻ സ്വന്തം വഴി കണ്ടെത്തുന്നതേയുള്ളൂ 282 00:19:59,280 --> 00:20:02,700 - And how can he find his way if he does not choose a path? - ഏതെങ്കിലും ഒരു പാത തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കാതെ എങ്ങനെ മുന്നോട്ടു പോകും? 283 00:20:03,450 --> 00:20:07,830 - Listen, instead of leaping from one religion to the next... - കേൾക്കൂ, ഒരു മതത്തിൽ നിന്നും മറ്റൊന്നിലേക്ക് ചേക്കേറുന്നതിന്‌ പകരം... 284 00:20:07,990 --> 00:20:10,000 - Why not start with reason? - എന്തുകൊണ്ട് 'യുക്തിയിൽ' തുടങ്ങിക്കൂടാ? 285 00:20:10,710 --> 00:20:12,000 - In a few hundred years... - പത്ത്നൂറു വർഷങ്ങൾ കൊണ്ട് 286 00:20:12,160 --> 00:20:14,880 - Science has taken us farther in understanding the universe... - ശാസ്ത്രം പ്രപഞ്ചത്തെക്കുറിച്ച് ധാരാളം മനസ്സിലാക്കി 287 00:20:15,040 --> 00:20:17,800 - Than religion has in 10,000. - പതിനായിരം വർഷം കൊണ്ട് മതത്തിന്‌ അത് കഴിഞ്ഞിട്ടില്ല 288 00:20:19,550 --> 00:20:21,350 - That is true. - അത് ശരിയാ 289 00:20:21,510 --> 00:20:22,800 - Your father is right. - നിന്റെ അച്ഛൻ പറഞ്ഞത് ശരിയാണ്‌ 290 00:20:23,510 --> 00:20:26,510 - Science can teach us more about what is out there... - ശാസ്ത്രത്തിന്‌ അതൊക്കെ വിവരിക്കാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞേക്കും 291 00:20:26,680 --> 00:20:28,480 - But not what is in here. - പക്ഷേ എല്ലാം കഴിയില്ല 292 00:20:29,640 --> 00:20:32,190 - Some eat meat, some eat vegetable. - ചിലർ മാംസഭോജികളാണ്‌, മറ്റു ചിലർ സസ്യഭുക്കുകളും 293 00:20:32,350 --> 00:20:34,700 - I do not expect us all to agree about everything... - എല്ലാവരും എല്ലാം അംഗീകരിക്കും എന്ന് ഞാൻ പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കുന്നില്ല 294 00:20:34,850 --> 00:20:36,700 - But I would much rather have you - എന്നിരുന്നാലും നീ 295 00:20:36,770 --> 00:20:38,520 - Believe in something I don't agree with... - അന്ധമായുള്ള നിന്റെയീ വിശ്വാസം... 296 00:20:38,690 --> 00:20:40,090 Than to accept everything blindly. 297 00:20:40,091 --> 00:20:41,490 അതിനോടെനിക്ക് യോജിപ്പില്ല 298 00:20:41,650 --> 00:20:43,575 And that begins with thinking rationally. 299 00:20:43,576 --> 00:20:45,500 യുക്തിപൂർവ്വം കാര്യങ്ങളെ സമീപിക്കണം 300 00:20:46,870 --> 00:20:48,660 - Do you understand? - ഞാൻ പറയുന്നത് മനസ്സിലാവുന്നുണ്ടോ? 301 00:20:51,080 --> 00:20:52,550 - Good. - കൊള്ളാം 302 00:20:58,500 --> 00:21:00,430 - I would like to be baptized. - എനിക്ക് മാമോദീസ മുങ്ങണം 303 00:21:07,050 --> 00:21:09,430 - So, you're a Christian and a Muslim? - അപ്പോ, നിങ്ങളൊരു ക്രിസ്ത്യാനി ആണ്‌ കൂടെ മുസ്ലീമും 304 00:21:09,600 --> 00:21:11,020 - And a Hindu, of course. - പിന്നെ ഹിന്ദുവും 305 00:21:11,180 --> 00:21:12,350 - And a Jew, I suppose. - പോരാത്തിന്‌ ജൂതനും, അല്ലേ? 306 00:21:12,520 --> 00:21:15,520 - Well, I do teach a course on the Kabbalah at the university. - അതെ, ഞാനിപ്പോ വിദ്യാപീഠത്തിൽ അതിനെ കുറിച്ച് പഠിപ്പിക്കുന്നുമുണ്ട് 307 00:21:15,690 --> 00:21:18,360 - And why not? Faith is a house with many rooms. - എന്തുകൊണ്ടായിക്കൂടാ? വിശ്വാസം എന്നത് കുറെ മുറികളുള്ള ഒരു വീട് പോലെയാണ്‌ 308 00:21:18,520 --> 00:21:20,120 - But no room for doubt? - പക്ഷേ 'സംശയത്തിന്‌' ഒരു മുറിയില്ലല്ലോ 309 00:21:20,270 --> 00:21:21,950 - Oh, plenty. On every floor. - ഓ ധാരാളം, ഓരോ നിലയിലും ധാരാളം 310 00:21:22,110 --> 00:21:23,530 - Doubt is useful. - സംശയം നല്ലതാണ്‌ 311 00:21:23,690 --> 00:21:25,740 - It keeps faith a living thing. - അത് വിശ്വാസത്തെ ജീവസ്സുറ്റതാക്കുന്നു 312 00:21:25,910 --> 00:21:28,080 - After all, you cannot know the strength of your faith - അതിലുപരി, നിന്റെ വിശ്വാസത്തിന്റെ ശക്തി 313 00:21:28,160 --> 00:21:29,370 - Until it's been tested. - അത് പരീക്ഷിക്കപ്പെടുന്നത് വരെ തിരിച്ചറിയില്ല 314 00:21:33,450 --> 00:21:36,210 - Where's Selvam? We shouldn't be in here without him. - ശെൽവം എവിടെയാ? അവനില്ലാതെ ഇതെങ്ങനെയാ? 315 00:21:36,370 --> 00:21:37,880 - Stop worrying. - പേടിക്കാതെ 316 00:21:39,540 --> 00:21:42,390 - I have seen him do this a thousand times. - അവനിത് ചെയ്യുന്നത് ഒരായിരം തവണ ഞാൻ കണ്ടിട്ടുണ്ട് 317 00:21:44,880 --> 00:21:46,320 I want to meet our new tiger. 318 00:21:46,321 --> 00:21:47,760 എവിടെയാ നമ്മുടെ പുതിയ കടുവ? 319 00:21:48,760 --> 00:21:49,810 - Pi! - പൈ! 320 00:21:49,890 --> 00:21:51,225 Hello? Richard Parker? 321 00:21:51,226 --> 00:21:52,560 ഹലോ, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ? 322 00:21:52,930 --> 00:21:55,940 - A tiger? Richard Parker was a tiger? - കടുവ? റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ ഒരു കടുവ? 323 00:21:56,100 --> 00:21:58,950 - Yeah, he got his name through a clerical error. - അതെ! അതൊരു ഗുമസ്ഥൻ പറ്റിച്ച പണിയാ 324 00:21:59,100 --> 00:22:02,110 - A hunter caught him drinking from a stream when he was a cub... - ഒരു വേട്ടക്കാരൻ കുഞ്ഞായിരുന്നപ്പോൾ അവനെ ഏതോ അരുവിക്കരയിൽ നിന്നും പിടിച്ചതാ 325 00:22:02,270 --> 00:22:04,070 - And named him Thirsty. - അവന്‌ Thirsty എന്ന് പേരുമിട്ടു 326 00:22:04,240 --> 00:22:07,240 - When Thirsty got too big, the hunter sold him to our zoo... - Thirsty വലുതായപ്പോ നമ്മുടെ മൃഗശാലയ്ക്ക് വിറ്റു 327 00:22:07,400 --> 00:22:10,250 - But the names got switched on the paperwork. - പക്ഷേ എഴുത്തുകുത്തിനിടയ്ക്ക് പേരു മാറിപ്പോയി 328 00:22:10,990 --> 00:22:12,870 - The hunter was listed as Thirsty, - വേട്ടക്കാരന്റെ പേരു Thirsty എന്നായി 329 00:22:12,950 --> 00:22:14,830 - And the tiger was called Richard Parker. - കടുവയുടേത് റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ എന്നും! 330 00:22:15,410 --> 00:22:18,630 - We laughed about it, and the name stuck. - ഞങ്ങൾ ചിരിച്ച് ചിരിച്ച് മടുത്തു 331 00:22:19,000 --> 00:22:20,500 - Let's go... - വാ പോകാം 332 00:22:21,250 --> 00:22:22,360 Before we get into trouble. 333 00:22:22,361 --> 00:22:23,470 അല്ലെങ്കിൽ അപകടമാണ്‌ 334 00:22:23,630 --> 00:22:25,470 - I want to see him close up. - എനിക്കവനെ വളരെ അടുത്ത് കാണണം 335 00:22:25,630 --> 00:22:27,100 - You're not a zookeeper. - എടാ, നിനക്ക് മൃഗങ്ങളുടെ കാര്യങ്ങളൊന്നും അറിയില്ല! 336 00:22:27,510 --> 00:22:29,100 - Come on! - ഛെ! 337 00:22:47,440 --> 00:22:49,620 - That's it, Richard Parker. - ഇതാ, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ 338 00:22:49,780 --> 00:22:51,500 - It's for you. - ഇത് നിനക്കുള്ളതാ 339 00:23:20,980 --> 00:23:21,980 - No! - അയ്യോ 340 00:23:23,190 --> 00:23:24,255 What are you thinking? 341 00:23:24,256 --> 00:23:25,320 നീയെന്താ കരുതിയത്! 342 00:23:25,820 --> 00:23:27,160 - Are you out of your mind? - നിനക്ക് ഭ്രാന്ത് പിടിച്ചോ? 343 00:23:27,320 --> 00:23:29,370 - Who gave you permission to come back here? - ഇവിടെ വരാൻ ആരാ അനുവാദം തന്നത്? 344 00:23:29,530 --> 00:23:32,910 - You have just ignored everything I've ever taught you. - ഞാൻ പറഞ്ഞിട്ടുള്ളതെല്ലാം നീ അവഗണിക്കുന്നു 345 00:23:33,660 --> 00:23:36,250 - I just wanted to say hello to him. - ഞാൻ വെറുതെ ഒന്ന് കാണാൻ വന്നതാ 346 00:23:36,700 --> 00:23:38,500 - You think that tiger is your friend? - നീ കടുവ നിന്റെ സുഹൃത്താണെന്നാണോ കരുതുന്നത്? 347 00:23:38,660 --> 00:23:41,010 - He's an animal, not a playmate. - അതൊരു മൃഗമാണ്‌ നിന്റെ തോഴനല്ല! 348 00:23:42,170 --> 00:23:43,255 Animals have souls. 349 00:23:43,256 --> 00:23:44,340 മൃഗങ്ങൾക്കും ആത്മാവുണ്ട് 350 00:23:44,500 --> 00:23:46,850 - I have seen it in their eyes. - അവയുടെ കണ്ണൂകളിൽ ഞാനത് കണ്ടിട്ടുണ്ട് 351 00:23:49,720 --> 00:23:51,090 - Find Selvam. - ശെൽവം എവിടെയാണെന്ന് നോക്കൂ 352 00:24:02,020 --> 00:24:04,770 - You're sure, Sir? Pi's just a boy. - ഇത് വേണോ സർ? പൈ ചെറിയ കുട്ടിയാണ്‌ 353 00:24:04,860 --> 00:24:05,860 Do it. Go ahead! 354 00:24:05,861 --> 00:24:06,861 ഉം ധൈര്യമായിട്ട് ചെയ്തോളൂ 355 00:24:07,860 --> 00:24:10,530 - Animals do not think like we do. - നാം ചിന്തിക്കുന്ന പോലെയല്ല മൃഗങ്ങൾ ചിന്തിക്കുന്നത് 356 00:24:10,690 --> 00:24:13,540 - People who forget that get themselves killed. - അത് മറക്കുന്നവർ വിവരമറിയും 357 00:24:13,700 --> 00:24:15,785 That tiger is not your friend. 358 00:24:15,786 --> 00:24:17,870 കടുവ നിന്റെ കൂട്ടുകാരനല്ല! 359 00:24:18,040 --> 00:24:19,540 - When you look into his eyes... - അതിന്റെ കണ്ണിൽ നോക്കുമ്പോൾ... 360 00:24:19,700 --> 00:24:23,130 - You are seeing your own emotions reflected back at you. - നീ കാണുന്നത് പ്രതിഫലിക്കുന്ന നിന്റെ സ്വന്തം ഭാവമാണ്‌ 361 00:24:23,290 --> 00:24:25,040 - Nothing else. - മറ്റൊന്നുമല്ല! 362 00:24:25,380 --> 00:24:27,140 - Don't be stupid. Say you're sorry. - മണ്ടത്തരം കാണിക്കല്ലേ മാപ്പ് പറയൂ 363 00:24:28,880 --> 00:24:30,760 - What have you done, Piscine? - പിസ്സിങ്ങ്, നീയെന്താ ചെയ്തത്? 364 00:24:30,920 --> 00:24:33,220 - You know what your father said about coming back here. - ഇങ്ങോട്ട് വരുന്നതിനെക്കുറിച്ച് നിന്റെ അച്ഛൻ എന്താ പറഞ്ഞതെന്ന് ഓർമ്മയില്ലേ? 365 00:24:33,880 --> 00:24:35,555 I am sorry. I was... 366 00:24:35,556 --> 00:24:37,230 മാപ്പ്, ഞാൻ... 367 00:24:37,720 --> 00:24:39,140 - What are you thinking? - നിങ്ങൾക്കിതെന്ത് പറ്റി? 368 00:24:39,310 --> 00:24:41,060 - This is between a father and his sons. - ഇത് അച്ഛനും മക്കളും തമ്മിലുള്ള പ്രശ്നമാ 369 00:24:42,940 --> 00:24:44,310 - He said he's sorry. - അവൻ മാപ്പ് പറഞ്ഞില്ലേ? 370 00:24:44,480 --> 00:24:45,950 - You want to scar them for life? - അവനെ ഇനിയും പേടിപ്പിക്കാനാണോ? 371 00:24:46,110 --> 00:24:49,080 - Scar them? That boy almost lost his arm. - എന്താ പറഞ്ഞത്? അവന്റെ കൈ ഇപ്പോൾ പോയേനേ... 372 00:24:49,230 --> 00:24:50,580 - But he's still a boy. - അവൻ ചെറിയ കുട്ടിയല്ലേ? 373 00:24:50,730 --> 00:24:52,450 - He will be a man sooner than you think. - നീ കരുതുന്നതിനേക്കാൾ വേഗത്തിൽ അവൻ വളരും 374 00:24:52,610 --> 00:24:55,580 - And this is a lesson I do not want them ever to forget. - ഇതവൻ ഒരിക്കലും മറക്കാൻ പാടില്ലാത്ത പാഠമാണ്‌ 375 00:24:56,320 --> 00:24:57,750 - Selvam! - ശെൽവം! 376 00:25:45,830 --> 00:25:48,750 - and so has placed the country in a state of emergency. - അങ്ങനെ രാജ്യത്ത് അടിയന്തരാവസ്ഥ പ്രഖ്യാപിച്ചു 377 00:25:48,830 --> 00:25:52,130 - Under the directive, the states of Gujarat and Tamil Nadu... - ഉത്തരവ് പ്രകാരം ഗുജറാത്തും തമിഴ് നാടും 378 00:25:52,300 --> 00:25:55,350 - Will be placed under the direct authority of the central government. - കേന്ദ്രത്തിന്റെ നേരിട്ടുള്ള ഭരണത്തിൽ ആയിരിക്കും 379 00:25:55,510 --> 00:25:57,230 - Police will be granted powers... - പോലീസിന്‌ പ്രശ്നമുണ്ടാക്കുന്നവരെ 380 00:25:57,380 --> 00:25:59,730 - To arrest and indefinitely detain citizens - അറസ്റ്റ് ചെയ്യാനും തുറുങ്കിലടയ്കാനും 381 00:25:59,800 --> 00:26:01,520 - Responsible for the uprising. - അധികാരം ഉണ്ടായിരിക്കും 382 00:26:06,060 --> 00:26:07,940 Things changed after the day of Appa's lesson. 383 00:26:07,941 --> 00:26:09,820 ആ ദിവസത്തിന്‌ ശേഷം കാര്യങ്ങളാകെ മാറി 384 00:26:09,980 --> 00:26:12,650 - The world had lost some of its enchantment. - ലോകത്തിന്റെ വശ്യത കുറെയൊക്കെ നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടു 385 00:26:13,150 --> 00:26:16,830 - School was a bore. Nothing but facts, fractions and French. - പള്ളിക്കൂടത്തിൽ വസ്തുതകളുംഭിന്നസംഖ്യയും ഫ്രഞ്ചും മത്രമായി 386 00:26:17,360 --> 00:26:21,410 - Words and patterns that went on and on, without end. - വാക്കുകളും പട്ടികകളും അനന്തമായി നീണ്ടു 387 00:26:21,580 --> 00:26:24,080 - Just like my irrational nickname. - എന്റെ 'അപരിമേയ' ഇരട്ടപ്പേരു പോലെ 388 00:26:29,000 --> 00:26:31,550 - I grew restless searching for something - എന്നെ ഒരു അസ്വസ്ഥത ബാധിച്ചു എന്തൊക്കെയോ തേടുന്ന പോലെ 389 00:26:31,670 --> 00:26:34,260 - That might bring meaning back into my life. - എന്റെ ജീവിതത്തിന്‌ അർഥം തരുന്ന എന്തൊക്കെയോ 390 00:26:35,420 --> 00:26:38,100 - And then, I met Anandi. - അങ്ങനെയിരിക്കുമ്പോൾ ഞാൻ ആനന്ദിയെ കണ്ടു മുട്ടി 391 00:26:47,060 --> 00:26:48,860 - Mother made me study music. - അമ്മയാണെന്നെ സംഗീതം പഠിക്കാൻ ചേർത്തത് 392 00:26:49,020 --> 00:26:51,440 - And one day, my teacher came down with the flu. - ഒരു ദിവസം ടീച്ചർക്ക് സുഖമില്ലായിരുന്നു 393 00:26:52,020 --> 00:26:53,740 - He asked if I could take his place, - എന്നോട് താളം പിടിക്കാമോ എന്ന് ചോദിച്ചു 394 00:26:53,820 --> 00:26:55,610 - Playing rhythms for a dance class. - ഡാൻസ് ക്ളാസ്സിൽ വച്ച് 395 00:27:11,880 --> 00:27:13,090 - No. - ഏയ് 396 00:27:13,590 --> 00:27:15,210 - If you do not concentrate... - ഏകാഗ്രത വേണം 397 00:27:15,380 --> 00:27:18,760 - You cannot express your love of God through dance. - എന്നാലേ പൂർണ്ണത കൈവരൂ 398 00:27:18,920 --> 00:27:21,050 - Feel the ground beneath your feet. - പാദങ്ങൾക്ക് കീഴെയുള്ള ഭൂമിയെ അറിയൂ... 399 00:27:21,220 --> 00:27:23,720 - Open your gaze out onto the horizon. - മിഴികൾ ചക്രവാളത്തിലേക്ക് തുറക്കൂ 400 00:27:23,890 --> 00:27:28,440 - Let that spiritual energy pulse through you and out into the world. - നിങ്ങളുടെ ആത്മീയോർജ്ജം ലോകം മുഴുവൻ സ്പന്ദിക്കട്ടെ! 401 00:27:28,640 --> 00:27:30,570 - Through abhinaya. - അഭിനയത്തിലൂടെ... 402 00:27:31,230 --> 00:27:33,820 - Anandi, come to the front. Lead them. - ആനന്ദീ..., മുന്നിലേക്ക് വരൂ ഇവരെ നയിക്കൂ 403 00:28:18,610 --> 00:28:20,610 - Why are you following me? - എന്റെ പിന്നാലെ എന്തിനാ വരുന്നത്? 404 00:28:20,780 --> 00:28:21,870 - What? - ഞാനോ...? 405 00:28:22,280 --> 00:28:23,470 You were following me. 406 00:28:23,471 --> 00:28:24,660 എന്റെ പിന്നാലേ വന്നില്ലേ? 407 00:28:27,030 --> 00:28:28,080 What does this mean? 408 00:28:28,081 --> 00:28:29,130 ഇതിന്റെ അർഥമെന്താ? 409 00:28:30,500 --> 00:28:33,210 - In the dance, you went from pataka... - നൃത്തത്തിൽ നീ 'പതാക'യിൽ നിന്നും... 410 00:28:33,790 --> 00:28:34,815 Which means the forest. 411 00:28:34,816 --> 00:28:35,840 അതായത് കാട് 412 00:28:36,000 --> 00:28:37,400 And then you did... 413 00:28:37,401 --> 00:28:38,800 അതിന്‌ ശേഷം നീ... 414 00:28:40,010 --> 00:28:41,350 - samputa... - 'സംപുത' 415 00:28:41,510 --> 00:28:44,180 - Which means something that is hidden. - അതായത്, മറഞ്ഞിരിക്കുന്ന എന്തോ ഒന്ന് 416 00:28:44,340 --> 00:28:45,970 - And after that, you did this. - അതിന്‌ ശേഷംഇങ്ങനെ ചെയ്തു 417 00:28:47,720 --> 00:28:48,955 And then you did chatura. 418 00:28:48,956 --> 00:28:50,190 അതിന്‌ ശേഷം 'ചതുര' 419 00:28:50,350 --> 00:28:52,125 But at the very end, you did this. 420 00:28:52,126 --> 00:28:53,900 പക്ഷേ, ഏറ്റവും അവസാനം നീ ഇങ്ങനെ ചെയ്തു 421 00:28:54,900 --> 00:28:57,320 - None of the other dancers did that. - വേറെയാരും അത് ചെയ്തില്ല 422 00:28:58,020 --> 00:29:00,650 - What did you mean? The god of love is hiding in the forest? - നീ എന്താ ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചത്? കാമദേവൻ വനത്തിൽ മറഞ്ഞിരിക്കുന്നു? 423 00:29:00,820 --> 00:29:03,660 - No, that also means the lotus flower. - അല്ല, അതിന്‌ താമര എന്ന് കൂടി അർഥമുണ്ട് 424 00:29:04,200 --> 00:29:06,490 - Lotus flower is hiding in the forest? - താമര കാട്ടിൽ മറഞ്ഞിരിക്കുന്നു? 425 00:29:07,660 --> 00:29:10,410 - Why would a lotus flower hide in the forest? - എന്തിനാ താമര മറഞ്ഞിരിക്കുന്നത്? 426 00:29:18,340 --> 00:29:20,430 - And this is Richard Parker. - ഇതാണ്‌ റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ 427 00:29:21,000 --> 00:29:22,800 - He is the most magnificent creature - ഇവനാണ്‌ ഞങ്ങൾക്കിവിടെ ഉള്ളതിൽ വെച്ച് 428 00:29:22,880 --> 00:29:24,510 - We've ever had here. - ഏറ്റവും പ്രൌഢമായ മൃഗം 429 00:29:25,340 --> 00:29:27,690 - Look at the way he's turning his head. - അവൻ തല ഉയർത്തുന്നതൊന്ന് നോക്കൂ 430 00:29:29,720 --> 00:29:32,900 - Showing off. Like a dancer. - ഒരു നർത്തകനെ പോലെയുള്ള അവന്റെ പ്രദർശനം കണ്ടില്ലേ? 431 00:29:33,060 --> 00:29:34,210 No, he heard something. 432 00:29:34,211 --> 00:29:35,360 ഇല്ല, അവനെന്തോ കേട്ടത് പോലെ 433 00:29:37,350 --> 00:29:40,320 - He's listening, you see? - നോക്കൂ, അവൻ ശ്രദ്ധിക്കുകയാണ്‌, അല്ലേ? 434 00:29:49,870 --> 00:29:51,870 - We have talked about it for some time. - ഞങ്ങൾകുറച്ചുനാളുകളായി ഇത് സംസാരിക്കുന്നു 435 00:29:52,040 --> 00:29:54,210 - Do you understand what I'm saying? - ഞാൻ പറഞ്ഞത് മനസ്സിലായില്ലേ? 436 00:29:54,370 --> 00:29:55,710 - Pi? - പൈ? 437 00:29:56,960 --> 00:29:58,710 - Sorry, you've been... - അത്... 438 00:29:58,880 --> 00:30:00,420 - Worried. - ആശങ്കയുണ്ട് 439 00:30:00,590 --> 00:30:02,380 - For my family. - കുടുംമ്പത്തിന്റെ കാര്യത്തിൽ 440 00:30:02,550 --> 00:30:05,550 - Our animals are worth far more abroad than here in India. - മൃഗങ്ങൾ ഇൻഡ്യക്ക് പുറത്താണെങ്കിൽ കുറച്ച് കൂടി നന്നായിരുന്നു എന്ന് തോന്നിയിട്ടുണ്ട് 441 00:30:05,720 --> 00:30:07,720 - And if the town council stops supporting us... - നഗരസഭയുടെ സഹായം കൂടി നിന്നാൽ 442 00:30:07,880 --> 00:30:09,730 - I don't know where we will be. - എന്തു ചെയ്യുമെന്ന് അറിയില്ല 443 00:30:09,890 --> 00:30:12,260 - So, it is what we have to do. - അപ്പോ അത് തന്നെയാണ്‌ നല്ലതെന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു 444 00:30:13,220 --> 00:30:15,150 - Do you understand? - മനസ്സിലായോ? 445 00:30:17,230 --> 00:30:19,230 - I'm sorry, what are we talking about? - എന്താ പറഞ്ഞു വരുന്നത്? എനിക്ക് പിടി കിട്ടിയില്ല 446 00:30:19,810 --> 00:30:20,815 We are leaving India. 447 00:30:20,816 --> 00:30:21,820 നാം ഇൻഡ്യ വിടുന്നു! 448 00:30:23,280 --> 00:30:24,650 - What? - എന്ത്? 449 00:30:26,570 --> 00:30:28,240 - We are selling the zoo. - നാം മൃഗശാല വിൽക്കാൻ പോകുന്നു എന്ന്! 450 00:30:29,240 --> 00:30:32,120 - The zoo was never ours to sell. The land belongs to the town. - മൃഗശാല ഒരിക്കലും നമ്മുടെ ആയിരുന്നില്ല സ്ഥലം നഗരസഭയുടെ ആണ്‌ 451 00:30:32,280 --> 00:30:34,410 - But the animals are ours and if we sell them... - മൃഗങ്ങൾ ഞങ്ങളുടെയാ. അവയെ വിറ്റാൽ 452 00:30:34,580 --> 00:30:36,670 - We will have enough to start a new life. - ഒരു പുതിയ ജീവിതം തുടങ്ങാൻ അത് ധാരാളം മതി 453 00:30:36,830 --> 00:30:40,080 - But where would we go? Our life is here, Appa. - പക്ഷേ നമ്മൾ എങ്ങോട്ട് പോകും? ഇവിടെയല്ലേ നമ്മുടെ ജീവിത? അച്ഛാ? 454 00:30:40,250 --> 00:30:41,250 - Canada. - കാനഡ! 455 00:30:41,420 --> 00:30:44,090 - I have some opportunities for work in Winnipeg. - എനിക്ക് 'വിന്നിപെഗിൽ' ജോലിക്കുള്ള ധാരാളം അവസരങ്ങളുണ്ട് 456 00:30:44,250 --> 00:30:47,260 - I'll be shipping most of the animals for sale in North America. - മൃഗങ്ങളെ വടക്കേ അമേരിക്കയിലെക്ക് കയറ്റി അയക്കാം; അവിടെ വിൽക്കാം 457 00:30:47,420 --> 00:30:49,970 - We can get freighter passage for the whole family. - നമുക്കെല്ലാവർക്കും കൂടി ചരക്ക് കപ്പലിൽ പോകാം 458 00:30:50,090 --> 00:30:51,600 - So... - അപ്പോൾ... 459 00:30:51,760 --> 00:30:53,360 - It is settled. - അതിനൊരു തീരുമാനമായി 460 00:30:53,510 --> 00:30:54,890 We will sail like Columbus. 461 00:30:54,891 --> 00:30:56,270 നമുക്ക് കൊളംബസിനെ പോലെ യാത്ര ചെയാം 462 00:30:56,850 --> 00:30:59,520 - But Columbus was looking for India. - പക്ഷേ കൊളംബസ് ഇൻഡ്യയെ ആണ്‌ അന്വേഷിച്ചിരുന്നത് 463 00:31:08,110 --> 00:31:10,860 - It takes a lot of work to sell a zoo. - ഒരു മൃഗശാല വിൽക്കുന്നത് അത്ര എളുപ്പമുള്ള കാര്യമല്ല 464 00:31:11,620 --> 00:31:12,710 - Before we left... - ഞങ്ങൾ പോകുന്നതിന്‌ മുൻപേ... 465 00:31:12,780 --> 00:31:16,500 - Anandi and I had time enough to break each other's hearts. - എനിക്കും ആനന്ദിക്കും വിട പറയാൻ ധാരാളം സമയം ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു 466 00:31:16,950 --> 00:31:20,330 - Of course, I promised I would come back one day. - തീർച്ചയായും, ഞാനൊരിക്കൽ തിരിച്ചു വരും എന്ന് ആനന്ദിക്ക് ഉറപ്പ് നൽകി 467 00:31:21,170 --> 00:31:22,670 - It's funny. - നല്ല തമാശ! 468 00:31:22,830 --> 00:31:25,960 - I remember everything else about our last day. - അവസാനദിവസത്തെ എല്ലാ കാര്യങ്ങളും ഓർമ്മയുണ്ട് 469 00:31:26,130 --> 00:31:27,675 But I don't remember saying goodbye. 470 00:31:27,676 --> 00:31:29,220 വിട പറയുന്നത് ഒഴികേ 471 00:31:37,640 --> 00:31:39,415 Pi? They're serving dinner below. 472 00:31:39,416 --> 00:31:41,190 പൈ, ഭക്ഷണം താഴെ വിളമ്പിത്തുടങ്ങി 473 00:31:54,320 --> 00:31:56,000 - Piscine... - പിസ്സിങ്ങ് 474 00:31:56,160 --> 00:31:58,660 - You have a whole life ahead of you. - നിനക്കിനി ധാരാളം ജീവിതം ബാക്കിയുണ്ട് 475 00:31:59,410 --> 00:32:02,010 - We are doing this for you and Ravi. - നിനക്കും രവിക്കും വേണ്ടിയാണ്‌ ഇതെല്ലാം ചെയ്യുന്നത് 476 00:32:04,250 --> 00:32:06,380 - Come inside and have some dinner. - വരൂ, അത്താഴം കഴിക്കാം 477 00:32:15,890 --> 00:32:17,690 - Vegetarian, please. - സസ്യാഹാരം മതി 478 00:32:19,020 --> 00:32:21,890 - Oh, my sons and I are vegetarians. Do you have anything... - ഓ, ഞങ്ങൾ മാംസം കഴിക്കില്ല 479 00:32:22,060 --> 00:32:23,625 No, no, no. Not more gravy. 480 00:32:23,626 --> 00:32:25,190 ഏയ്..., ചാറ് മതി 481 00:32:25,360 --> 00:32:27,110 - You don't want gravy? No. - ചാറ് വേണ്ടേ? വേണ്ട! 482 00:32:28,360 --> 00:32:30,240 - No, I want something vegetarian. - എനിക്ക് സസ്യാഹാരം മതി 483 00:32:31,070 --> 00:32:32,570 - Oh. - ഓ 484 00:32:34,490 --> 00:32:35,710 - Pas de problème. - Pas de problème. 485 00:32:37,530 --> 00:32:41,260 - She asked if you have something vegetarian. - സസ്യാഹാരം എന്തെങ്കിലും ഉണ്ടോ എന്നാണ്‌ ഇവർ ചോദിച്ചത് 486 00:32:43,710 --> 00:32:46,050 - The cow that produced this liver was vegetarian, - ഈ കരൾ ഉൽപാദിപ്പിച്ച പശു സസ്യഭുക്കാണ്‌ 487 00:32:46,210 --> 00:32:49,130 - The pigs that went into these sausages were vegetarian. - ഈ 'സോസേജ്' ഉണ്ടാകാൻ ഉപയോഗിച്ച പന്നി സസ്യഭുക്കാണ്‌ 488 00:32:49,210 --> 00:32:50,590 - Very funny. - നല്ല തമാശ! 489 00:32:51,210 --> 00:32:52,635 But my wife doesn't eat liver. 490 00:32:52,636 --> 00:32:54,060 പക്ഷേ എന്റെ ഭാര്യ കരൾ കഴിക്കില്ല 491 00:32:56,600 --> 00:32:58,520 - Pas de problème. - Pas de problème. 492 00:32:58,890 --> 00:33:02,480 - Then she can eat the sausage, the rice, and the gravy. - എന്നാൽ ഇവർക്ക് 'സോസേജ്' കഴിക്കാം ചാറൊഴിച്ച് ചോറും 493 00:33:02,980 --> 00:33:04,980 - Or you can cook your own food. - പറ്റില്ലെങ്കിൽ സ്വയം പാചകം ചെയ്യേണ്ടി വരും 494 00:33:05,310 --> 00:33:07,820 - Haw dare you talk to my wife like that? - നിങ്ങൾക്കത്ര അഹങ്കാരമോ! 495 00:33:08,480 --> 00:33:10,280 - Here's your rice. - ഇതാ ചോറ് 496 00:33:11,940 --> 00:33:14,070 - I cook for sailors... - ഞാൻ നാവികരുടെ വെപ്പുകാരനാ... 497 00:33:14,150 --> 00:33:15,750 - Not curry-eaters. - പച്ചക്കറി തിന്നുന്നവരുടെ അല്ല! 498 00:33:16,660 --> 00:33:17,410 - What did you say? - എന്താ, എന്താ പറഞ്ഞത്? 499 00:33:17,620 --> 00:33:18,460 - Let go of me! - എന്നെ വിട്ടേയ്ക്കൂ 500 00:33:18,530 --> 00:33:22,130 - Who do you think you are? You're nothing but a servant! - നീ ആരാണെന്നാ വിചാരം? വെറും ഭൃത്യനാ നീ! 501 00:33:22,200 --> 00:33:24,750 - I feed people! You feed monkeys! - ഞാൻ മനുഷ്യർക്ക് ഭക്ഷണം കൊടുക്കുന്നു നിങ്ങൾ കുരങ്ങന്മാർക്കും! 502 00:33:33,420 --> 00:33:34,930 - Hello. - ഏയ് 503 00:33:35,090 --> 00:33:36,640 - I am happy Buddhist. - ഞാനൊരു ബുദ്ധമത വിശ്വാസിയാണ്‌ 504 00:33:36,970 --> 00:33:38,600 - So, I eat rice - അത് കൊണ്ട് ചോറ് കഴിക്കും 505 00:33:38,680 --> 00:33:40,600 - Next to gravy. - ചാറൊഴിച്ച് കഴിക്കും 506 00:33:40,930 --> 00:33:42,620 On ship, gravy is not meat. 507 00:33:42,621 --> 00:33:44,310 കപ്പലിലാകുമ്പോ ചാറിൽ മാംസമില്ല 508 00:33:44,480 --> 00:33:45,650 - Is taste. - സ്വാദുണ്ട് 509 00:33:46,350 --> 00:33:47,700 - You try? - കഴിച്ച് നോക്കൂ 510 00:34:10,500 --> 00:34:12,380 - Don't worry. - വിഷമിക്കേണ്ട 511 00:34:12,550 --> 00:34:15,115 We will have plenty of fresh supplies after we stop in Manila. 512 00:34:15,116 --> 00:34:17,680 'മനില'യിൽ എത്തുമ്പോൾ ആവശ്യത്തിന്‌ സാധനങ്ങൾ കിട്ടും 513 00:34:19,510 --> 00:34:23,140 - Why give Orange Juice tranquilizers? - എന്തിനാ ജ്യൂസിൽ മയക്കുമരുന്ന് ചേർക്കുന്നത്? 514 00:34:23,310 --> 00:34:26,230 - She's not going to cause any trouble. - ഇവൾ പ്രശ്നമൊന്നും ഉണ്ടാക്കില്ലേന്നേ 515 00:34:26,390 --> 00:34:29,360 - The stress of traveling is not good for the animals... - യാത്രാക്ലേശം മൃഗങ്ങൾക്ക് നല്ലതല്ല... 516 00:34:29,520 --> 00:34:30,920 And it helps with the seasickness. 517 00:34:30,921 --> 00:34:32,320 ഇത് കപ്പൽചൊരുക്ക് മാറാൻ നല്ലതാ 518 00:34:33,480 --> 00:34:36,570 We don't want to be cleaning up after a seasick orangutan... 519 00:34:36,571 --> 00:34:39,660 ഒറാങ്ങ് ഊട്ടാനൊക്കെ ശർദ്ദിച്ചാൽ ഇവിടെ വൃത്തിയാക്കേണ്ടേ? 520 00:34:40,240 --> 00:34:41,490 - Do we? - ഓ... 521 00:34:47,910 --> 00:34:50,040 - My father was a businessman. - എന്റെ അച്ഛൻ ഒരു വ്യവസായി ആയിരുന്നു 522 00:34:50,130 --> 00:34:52,550 - He had never tended the animals himself. - അദ്ദേഹം മൃഗങ്ങളേ ഒരിക്കലും സ്വയം പരിപാലിച്ചിട്ടില്ല 523 00:34:54,380 --> 00:34:55,430 - I realized... - ഞാൻ തിരിച്ചറിഞ്ഞു.... 524 00:34:55,590 --> 00:34:59,560 - Leaving India must have been harder for him than it was for me. - ഇൻഡ്യ വിടുന്നതിൽ എന്നേക്കാൾ വൈമനസ്യം അദ്ദേഹത്തിനായിരുന്നു 525 00:35:05,430 --> 00:35:06,780 - So... - അപ്പോൾ 526 00:35:07,230 --> 00:35:08,315 Have I forgotten anything? 527 00:35:08,316 --> 00:35:09,400 ഞാനെന്തെങ്കിലും മറന്നോ? 528 00:35:09,560 --> 00:35:10,720 - I think you've set the stage. - എനിക്ക് തോന്നുന്നു ഇതുവരെ രംഗ പശ്ചാത്തലം ഒരുക്കിയില്ലെന്ന് 529 00:35:10,850 --> 00:35:14,230 - So far, we have an Indian boy named after a French swimming pool... - അപ്പോ ഇതു വരെ നമുക്ക്, ഫ്രഞ്ച് നീന്തൽക്കുളത്തിന്റെ പേരുള്ള ഒരു ഇൻഡ്യൻ ബാലൻ... 530 00:35:14,400 --> 00:35:17,700 - On a Japanese ship full of animals, heading to Canada. - കാനഡയിലേക്ക് പോകുന്ന നിറയെ മൃഗങ്ങളുള്ള ഒരു ചരക്ക് കപ്പലിൽ! 531 00:35:17,860 --> 00:35:19,110 - Yes. - അതെ 532 00:35:19,280 --> 00:35:23,030 - Now, we have to send our boy into the middle of the Pacific and... - ഇനി നമുക്ക് നമ്മുടെ പയ്യനെ ശാന്തസമുദ്രത്തിന്റെ നടുവിലേക്കയച്ച് 533 00:35:23,200 --> 00:35:24,700 And make me believe in God. 534 00:35:24,701 --> 00:35:26,200 അവനെ ദൈവവിശ്വാസി ആക്കണം! 535 00:35:27,580 --> 00:35:29,080 - Yeah. - ഉം 536 00:35:29,250 --> 00:35:31,120 - We'll get there. - അതിലേക്കെത്താം 537 00:35:36,460 --> 00:35:38,760 - It was four days out of Manila... - മാനിലയിൽ നിന്ന് പുറപ്പെട്ട് നാല്‌ ദിവസംകഴിഞ്ഞിരുന്നു... 538 00:35:38,920 --> 00:35:42,050 - Above the Mariana Trench, the deepest spot on Earth. - മറിയാനാ കടലിടുക്കിലൂടെ... ലോകത്തിലെ ഏറ്റവും ആഴമുള്ള സ്ഥലം 539 00:35:45,720 --> 00:35:48,690 - Our ship, The Tsimtsum, pushed on, - ഞങ്ങളുടെ കപ്പൽ, 'റ്റ്സിംറ്റ്സും' മുന്നോട്ട് പൊയ്കൊണ്ടിരുന്നു 540 00:35:48,810 --> 00:35:51,810 - Bullishly indifferent to its surroundings. - പരിസരത്തെ കുറിച്ച് അറിവില്ലാത്ത വിഡ്ഢിയെപ്പോലെ 541 00:35:52,770 --> 00:35:57,150 - It moved with the slow, massive confidence of a continent. - സ്വച്ഛമായ, ബൃഹത്തായ ആത്മവിശ്വാസത്തോടെ 542 00:36:33,600 --> 00:36:34,820 - Ravi? - രവീ... 543 00:36:35,610 --> 00:36:36,950 - Did you hear that, Ravi? - രവീ, നീയത് കേട്ടോ? 544 00:36:37,110 --> 00:36:38,320 - I'm sleeping. - ഞാൻ ഉറങ്ങുകയാ 545 00:36:38,480 --> 00:36:40,490 - It's a thunderstorm. Let's go watch. - ഇടിമിന്നലും കൊടുങ്കാറ്റും! വരൂ, പോയി നോക്കാം 546 00:36:40,650 --> 00:36:41,950 - Are you crazy? - നിനക്ക് വട്ട് പിടിച്ചോ 547 00:36:42,360 --> 00:36:44,210 - We will get hit by lightning. - മിന്നലേറ്റ് ചാവും 548 00:36:44,450 --> 00:36:47,290 - No, we won't. It will hit the bridge first. - ഇല്ലെന്നേ, മേൽത്തട്ടിലേ ആദ്യം ഏൽക്കൂ 549 00:36:48,790 --> 00:36:51,160 - Don't tempt a storm, Pi. - വെറുതെ കൊടുങ്കാറ്റിനെ വല്ലുവിളിക്കണ്ട, പൈ 550 00:37:04,630 --> 00:37:05,930 - Whoa. - Whoa. 551 00:37:19,520 --> 00:37:20,650 - Oh! - Oh! 552 00:37:55,100 --> 00:37:57,025 More rain! More rain! 553 00:37:57,026 --> 00:37:58,950 ഹാ, മഴ പയ്യട്ടെ! മഴ പയ്യട്ടെ! 554 00:38:01,480 --> 00:38:02,715 Lord of Storms! 555 00:38:02,716 --> 00:38:03,950 കൊടുങ്കാറ്റിന്റെ ദൈവങ്ങളേ... 556 00:38:04,240 --> 00:38:05,580 - Whoa! - Whoa! 557 00:38:06,450 --> 00:38:07,990 - Lightning! - ഇടിവെട്ട്! 558 00:38:26,050 --> 00:38:27,050 - Ah! - ആഹ്! 559 00:38:47,610 --> 00:38:49,080 - Amma! - അമ്മാ! 560 00:38:50,410 --> 00:38:51,500 - Appa! - അച്ഛാ! 561 00:38:53,080 --> 00:38:54,940 Ravi! Get out! Get out! 562 00:38:54,941 --> 00:38:56,800 രവീ, രവീ 563 00:39:34,450 --> 00:39:36,420 - Help me! - അയ്യോ, രക്ഷിക്കൂ 564 00:39:41,620 --> 00:39:42,970 - Help! - രക്ഷിക്കൂ 565 00:39:45,170 --> 00:39:46,470 - Get in the boat! - തോണിയിൽ കയറൂ! 566 00:39:46,630 --> 00:39:47,630 Please! Save my family! 567 00:39:47,631 --> 00:39:48,631 അയ്യോ, എന്റെ കുടുംബം... 568 00:39:48,800 --> 00:39:50,600 - Don't scare, okay? Wait, stay here! - പേടിക്കാതെ ഇവിടെ തന്നെ നിൽക്കണം 569 00:39:50,760 --> 00:39:52,350 - You have to help them! Please! - അയ്യോ, അവരെയും കൂടി.... 570 00:39:52,510 --> 00:39:53,810 - Put this on. - ദാ ഇത് ധരിച്ചോളൂ 571 00:39:53,970 --> 00:39:56,390 - No, no, my family! Please! - അയ്യോ, എന്റെ കുടുംബം... ദയവ് ചെയ്ത് 572 00:39:58,730 --> 00:40:00,150 - We have to help them! - അവരെയും സഹായിക്കൂ 573 00:40:00,310 --> 00:40:02,610 - We don't have time. My family's back there! - നമുക്ക് സമയമില്ല പോകല്ലേ, എന്റെ കുടുംബം അവിടെയാ 574 00:40:02,770 --> 00:40:03,895 We help! You must go! 575 00:40:03,896 --> 00:40:05,020 സഹായിക്കാം പോകൂ 576 00:40:05,190 --> 00:40:06,360 - Who let all the animals out? - മൃഗങ്ങളെ ആരാ തുറന്നു വിട്ടത്? 577 00:40:06,520 --> 00:40:07,780 - You have to go now! - പോകൂ പോകൂ 578 00:40:07,940 --> 00:40:10,240 - No, wait, my father! He can't swim! - നിൽക്കൂ, എന്റെ അച്ഛന്‌ നീന്താനറിയില്ല 579 00:40:10,320 --> 00:40:11,370 - Go! - പോകാനാണ്‌ പറഞ്ഞത്! 580 00:40:14,280 --> 00:40:17,250 - Hang on to the boat! Hold, hold! - തോണിയിൽ പിടിക്കൂ..., പിടിക്കൂ, പിടിക്കൂ 581 00:40:18,490 --> 00:40:20,090 - Bring it down! - താഴ്‌ത്തൂ... 582 00:40:28,000 --> 00:40:31,010 - Hey! You! What are you doing? - ഏയ്... നിങ്ങൾ നീ എന്താ ചെയ്യുന്നത്? 583 00:40:32,630 --> 00:40:33,680 - Jump! - ചാടിക്കോളൂ... 584 00:40:34,050 --> 00:40:35,050 Hey, hey! 585 00:40:35,051 --> 00:40:36,051 Hey, hey! 586 00:41:39,030 --> 00:41:41,245 Hey! Over here! Over here! 587 00:41:41,246 --> 00:41:43,460 ഇവിടെ! ഇവിടെ! 588 00:42:18,110 --> 00:42:19,830 - Richard Parker? - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ? 589 00:42:19,990 --> 00:42:21,660 - No! No! - അയ്യോ.... 590 00:42:22,580 --> 00:42:24,165 No! Go away! Go away! 591 00:42:24,166 --> 00:42:25,750 No! Go away! Go away! 592 00:44:14,730 --> 00:44:16,230 - Agh! - Agh! 593 00:44:34,830 --> 00:44:36,270 Amma! 594 00:44:36,271 --> 00:44:37,710 അമ്മേ.... 595 00:44:37,880 --> 00:44:39,865 Appa! Ravi. 596 00:44:39,866 --> 00:44:41,850 അച്ഛാ..., രവീ... 597 00:44:43,380 --> 00:44:44,805 I'm sorry. 598 00:44:44,806 --> 00:44:46,230 എനിക്ക് മാപ്പ് തരൂ... 599 00:44:48,430 --> 00:44:50,145 I'm sorry! 600 00:44:50,146 --> 00:44:51,860 നിങ്ങളെ രക്ഷിക്കാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല! 601 00:46:35,200 --> 00:46:36,300 - Hari? - ഏയ് 602 00:47:11,780 --> 00:47:14,830 - Looks as though your drugs haven't worn off yet. - നിന്റെ മരുന്നുകൾ ഇപ്പൊഴും പ്രവർത്തിക്കുന്നെന്ന് തോന്നുന്നു? 603 00:47:29,130 --> 00:47:31,495 Orange Juice! Orange Juice! 604 00:47:31,496 --> 00:47:33,860 ഏയ് "ഓറഞ്ച് ജ്യൂസ്"! "ഓറഞ്ച് ജ്യൂസ്" 605 00:47:47,230 --> 00:47:49,360 - Welcome to Pi's Ark. - പൈയുടെ പെട്ടകത്തിലേക്ക് സ്വാഗതം! 606 00:48:14,260 --> 00:48:16,480 - Where is your boy, Orange Juice? - നിന്റെ കുഞ്ഞെവിടെ, "ഓറഞ്ച് ജ്യൂസ്"? 607 00:48:26,520 --> 00:48:30,900 - Don't worry, I bet mother and father found him. - പേടിക്കണ്ട, എന്റെ അച്ഛനും അമ്മയും അവനെ രക്ഷിച്ചു കാണും 608 00:48:34,320 --> 00:48:36,870 - They'll all be here soon. - എല്ലവരും കൂടി ഉടനെ ഇവിടെയെത്തും 609 00:48:44,750 --> 00:48:45,985 Hello! 610 00:48:45,986 --> 00:48:47,220 Hello! 611 00:48:50,340 --> 00:48:51,675 Hello! 612 00:48:51,676 --> 00:48:53,010 Hello! 613 00:48:55,050 --> 00:48:56,575 Anybody! 614 00:48:56,576 --> 00:48:58,100 Anybody! 615 00:50:01,330 --> 00:50:02,580 - No! - No! 616 00:50:02,950 --> 00:50:05,455 Stop it! No! Stop it! Stop it! 617 00:50:05,456 --> 00:50:07,960 Stop it! No! Stop it! Stop it! 618 00:50:10,960 --> 00:50:11,460 - No! No! - No! No! 619 00:51:01,010 --> 00:51:02,560 - I'm sorry, Orange Juice. - "ഓറഞ്ച് ജ്യൂസേ", മാപ്പ് തരൂ... 620 00:51:02,720 --> 00:51:05,900 - I don't have any seasickness medicine for you. - കടൽചൊരുക്കിനുള്ള മരുന്നൊന്നും എന്റെ കയ്യിലില്ല 621 00:51:07,020 --> 00:51:08,565 Supplies. Oh, supplies! 622 00:51:08,566 --> 00:51:10,110 Supplies. Oh, supplies! 623 00:52:17,550 --> 00:52:18,825 Yes! Yes! 624 00:52:18,826 --> 00:52:20,100 Yes! Yes! 625 00:52:30,060 --> 00:52:31,730 - No! No! - No! No! 626 00:52:32,900 --> 00:52:34,570 - No! No! - No! No! 627 00:52:54,750 --> 00:52:55,940 Come on! Come on! 628 00:52:55,941 --> 00:52:57,130 Come on! Come on! 629 00:52:57,590 --> 00:52:59,010 - Come on! - Come on! 630 00:54:46,450 --> 00:54:47,450 - Mmm. - Mmm. 631 00:57:41,790 --> 00:57:43,000 My name is Pi Patel. 632 00:57:43,001 --> 00:57:44,210 ഞാൻ പൈ പട്ടേൽ 633 00:57:44,710 --> 00:57:45,960 I have been in a shipwreck. 634 00:57:45,961 --> 00:57:47,210 എന്റെ കപ്പൽ തകർന്നു 635 00:57:47,880 --> 00:57:49,215 I am on a lifeboat alone... 636 00:57:49,216 --> 00:57:50,550 ഞാനൊരു തോണിയിൽ ഒറ്റയ്ക്കാണ്‌ 637 00:57:52,800 --> 00:57:54,050 - with a tiger. - കൂടെ ഒരു കടുവയും 638 00:57:56,050 --> 00:57:57,050 Please send help. 639 00:57:57,051 --> 00:57:58,051 ദയവായി സഹായം എത്തിയ്ക്കൂ 640 00:59:45,540 --> 00:59:47,710 God, I give myself to you. 641 00:59:47,711 --> 00:59:49,880 ദൈവമേ, എന്നെ ഞാനിതാ സമർപ്പിക്കുന്നു 642 00:59:50,420 --> 00:59:51,670 I am your vessel. 643 00:59:51,671 --> 00:59:52,920 ഞാനാണ്‌ നിന്റെ യാനം 644 00:59:54,670 --> 00:59:56,610 Whatever comes, I want to know. 645 00:59:56,611 --> 00:59:58,550 എന്തും വരട്ടെ, എനിക്കറിയണം 646 01:00:00,510 --> 01:00:02,350 - Show me. - കാണിക്കൂ 647 01:00:11,850 --> 01:00:14,730 - There are no lines. - പുസ്തകത്തിലെ പോലെ ഇവിടെ എവിടെയാ വരകൾ? 648 01:00:18,780 --> 01:00:23,030 - Set your house in order and dig in for the battle to survive. - ആദ്യം സ്വയം ക്രമീകരിക്കൂ എന്നിട്ട് അതിജീവനത്തിന്‌ തയ്യാറെടുക്കൂ 649 01:00:23,370 --> 01:00:25,830 - Establish a strict schedule for eating, - ഭക്ഷണത്തിന്‌ നിഷ്ഠയുള്ള ഒരു ക്രമം തയ്യാറാക്കൂ 650 01:00:25,950 --> 01:00:28,370 - Keeping watch and getting rest. - ജാഗ്രതയും വിശ്രമവും ഉറപ്പ് വരുത്തുക 651 01:00:29,040 --> 01:00:30,665 Do not drink urine or sea water. 652 01:00:30,666 --> 01:00:32,290 കടൽവെള്ളമോ മൂത്രമോ കുടിക്കരുത് 653 01:00:34,210 --> 01:00:38,390 - Keep busy but avoid unnecessary exertion. - കഴിയുന്നത്ര പ്രവർത്തനനിരതമാകൂ പക്ഷേ അനാവശ്യമായ ആയാസം അരുത് 654 01:00:41,050 --> 01:00:43,720 - The mind can be kept occupied by playing card games... - ചീട്ട് കളി മനസ്സിനെ വ്യാപൃതമാക്കുവാൻ വളരെ ഉചിതമാണ്‌ 655 01:00:44,220 --> 01:00:45,720 Twenty Questions, or! Spy. 656 01:00:45,721 --> 01:00:47,220 അല്ലെങ്കിൽ ചോദ്യോത്തരം കളിക്കാം! 657 01:00:49,890 --> 01:00:54,070 - Community singing is another surefire way to lift the spirits. - സമൂഹഗാനം മനസ്സിനെ ഉത്സാഹഭരിതമാക്കുവാൻ നല്ലതാണ്‌ 658 01:00:56,770 --> 01:00:59,820 - Telling stories is highly recommended. - കഥ പറച്ചിൽ വളരെ ഗുണകരമാണ്‌ 659 01:01:03,910 --> 01:01:06,950 - Above all, don't lose hope. - എല്ലാത്തിനും ഉപരി, പ്രതീക്ഷ കൈവിടാതിരിക്കുക 660 01:01:15,750 --> 01:01:19,180 - Few things can sap the spirit faster than seasickness. - ചില കാര്യങ്ങൾ കടൽ ചൊരുക്കിനേക്കാൾ പെട്ടെന്ന് ഓജസ്സ് നശിപ്പിക്കും 661 01:01:20,590 --> 01:01:25,190 - Waves are most strongly felt when a boat turns sideways to the current. - തോണിയുടെ വശങ്ങളിൽ തിരയടിക്കുമ്പോഴാണ്‌ ഏറ്റവും അപകടം 662 01:01:25,340 --> 01:01:29,970 - A sea anchor is used as a drag to keep the boat's head to the wind. - നങ്കൂരം ഉപയോഗിച്ച് തോണിയുടെ തല കാറ്റിന്റെ ദിശയിൽ തന്നെ നിലനിർത്താൻ സാധിച്ചേക്കും 663 01:01:30,140 --> 01:01:32,810 - Proper use of them can increase control - അതിന്റെ ശരിയായ ഉപയോഗം കൂടുതൽ നിയന്ത്രണം നല്കും 664 01:01:32,930 --> 01:01:35,610 - And reduce seasickness during rough seas. - അങ്ങനെ വലിയ തിരയുള്ളപ്പോൾ കടൽചൊരുക്ക് കുറയ്ക്കാം 665 01:01:36,940 --> 01:01:39,740 - For castaways who must share their lifeboats with large, - തോണിയിൽ മാംസഭോജികളായ മൃഗങ്ങൾ ഉണ്ടെങ്കിൽ 666 01:01:39,820 --> 01:01:41,190 - Dangerous carnivores... - തോണിയിൽ മാംസഭോജികളായ മൃഗങ്ങൾ ഉണ്ടെങ്കിൽ 667 01:01:41,280 --> 01:01:44,660 - It's advisable to establish a territory as your own. - തോണിയിൽ നിങ്ങളുടേതായ ഒരു അതിർത്തി സ്ഥാപിക്കുക 668 01:01:44,820 --> 01:01:46,320 - Try this method. - ഇങ്ങനെ ചെയ്തു നോക്കൂ 669 01:01:46,490 --> 01:01:47,580 - Step one. - നടപടി ഒന്ന്! 670 01:01:47,660 --> 01:01:50,790 - Choose a day when waves are moderate, but regular. - അധികം തിരയില്ലാത്ത ഒരു ദിവസത്തിന്‌ വേണ്ടി കാത്തിരിക്കുക 671 01:01:51,040 --> 01:01:54,170 - Step two. With the lifeboat facing into the waves... - നടപടി രണ്ട്. തോണി തിരമാലകൾക്ക് നേരെ ആയിരിക്കുമ്പോൾ... 672 01:01:54,290 --> 01:01:58,800 - Making the ride as comfortable as possible, blow your whistle soothingly. - ഏറ്റവും സൌകര്യപ്രദമായ സമയത്ത് വളരെ ലഘുവായി ചൂളം ഊതുക 673 01:01:59,130 --> 01:02:02,510 - Step three. Turn the lifeboat sideways to the waves... - നടപടി മൂന്ന്. തോണി തിരമാലകൾ വശങ്ങളിൽ വരുന്ന വണ്ണം തിരിക്കുക 674 01:02:02,630 --> 01:02:05,850 - Accompanied by harsh, aggressive use of the whistle. - കൂടെ ചൂളം വിളി കഠോരവും പരുക്കനും ആക്കുക 675 01:02:06,010 --> 01:02:07,640 - With sufficient repetition... - ഇത് വേണ്ട വണ്ണം ആവർത്തിച്ചാൽ 676 01:02:07,800 --> 01:02:09,930 - The animal will associate the sound of the whistle... - പതിയെ പതിയെ മൃഗം ചൂളത്തിന്റെ ശബ്ദം 677 01:02:10,010 --> 01:02:12,560 - With the discomfort of seasickness. - തോണിയുടെ ചാഞ്ചാട്ടം മൂലമുള്ള ശരീരക്ലേശവുമായി ബന്ധപ്പെടുത്തും 678 01:02:13,230 --> 01:02:16,400 - Similar methods have long been used by circus trainers... - സർക്കസിലെ മൃഗപരിശീലകർ ഇത്തരം തന്ത്രങ്ങൾ ഉപയോഗിക്കാറുണ്ട് 679 01:02:16,560 --> 01:02:19,660 - Though they generally lack access to rough seas. - അവർ കടലിൽ പോകാറില്ലെങ്കിലും 680 01:02:20,020 --> 01:02:21,420 Let the trumpets blare! 681 01:02:21,421 --> 01:02:22,820 "കൊമ്പുവാദ്യങ്ങൾ മുഴങ്ങട്ടെ! 682 01:02:22,980 --> 01:02:24,860 Let the drum rolls begin! 683 01:02:24,861 --> 01:02:26,740 ഭേരീനാദം മുഴങ്ങട്ടെ! 684 01:02:27,320 --> 01:02:28,745 Prepare to be amazed! 685 01:02:28,746 --> 01:02:30,170 ആശ്ചര്യപ്പെടാൻ തയ്യാറായിക്കോളൂ! 686 01:02:30,330 --> 01:02:32,440 Here it is, for your enjoyment and instruction! 687 01:02:32,441 --> 01:02:34,550 ഇതാ, നിങ്ങളുടെ ആനന്ദത്തിനും നിർദ്ദേശത്തിനുമായി! 688 01:02:35,160 --> 01:02:37,335 The show you've been waiting for all your life... 689 01:02:37,336 --> 01:02:39,510 നിങ്ങളിത്രയും കാലം കാത്തിരുന്ന കാഴ്ച 690 01:02:39,670 --> 01:02:41,155 will soon begin! 691 01:02:41,156 --> 01:02:42,640 ഇതാ തുടങ്ങുകയായി! 692 01:02:44,210 --> 01:02:46,260 - Are you ready for the miracle of it? - ഇതിലെ മഹാത്ഭുതത്തിന്‌ നിങ്ങൾ തയ്യാറാണോ? 693 01:02:47,430 --> 01:02:48,930 Well, then, I give to you... 694 01:02:48,931 --> 01:02:50,430 ഇതാ..., ഞാനിതാ നിങ്ങൾക്കു തരുന്നു 695 01:02:50,600 --> 01:02:52,810 the astounding Bengal tiger! 696 01:02:52,811 --> 01:02:55,020 പ്രൌഢഗംഭീരമായ ബംഗാൾ കടുവ!" 697 01:03:05,530 --> 01:03:10,370 - Hello, Richard Parker. Sorry about the choppy ride. - ഏയ്, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ സുഖകരമല്ലാത്ത യാത്രയ്ക്ക് മാപ്പ്! 698 01:03:44,400 --> 01:03:46,840 Mine! You understand? Yours, mine! 699 01:03:46,841 --> 01:03:49,280 ഇതെന്റെ സ്ഥലം, മനസ്സിലായോ? അത് നിന്റെ! ഇത് എന്റെ! 700 01:03:52,450 --> 01:03:54,420 - You understand? - നിനക്ക് മനസ്സിലായോ? 701 01:04:02,040 --> 01:04:03,420 - Ew! - ആവൂ... 702 01:04:06,590 --> 01:04:08,090 - Step four. - നടപടി നാല്‌ 703 01:04:08,260 --> 01:04:10,055 Disregard steps one through three. 704 01:04:10,056 --> 01:04:11,850 നേരത്തെ പറഞ്ഞ നാല്‌ നടപടികളും നിരാകരിക്കുക 705 01:04:39,540 --> 01:04:41,750 Here, Richard Parker. I got some water for you. 706 01:04:41,751 --> 01:04:43,960 ഇതാ, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ നിനക്കല്പം വെള്ളം 707 01:04:57,810 --> 01:05:02,310 - In the zoo, we fed our tigers an average of five kilos of meat a day. - മൃഗശാലയിൽ കടുവകൾക്ക് ദിവസേന നാല്‌ കിലോയോളം ഇറച്ചി കൊടുക്കുമായിരുന്നു 708 01:05:02,890 --> 01:05:06,020 - Richard Parker will be getting hungry soon. - റിച്കാർഡ് പാർക്കറിന്‌ താമസിയാതെ വിശന്ന് തുടങ്ങും 709 01:05:08,070 --> 01:05:11,570 - Tigers are powerful swimmers, and if he gets hungry enough... - കടുവകൾ വിദഗ്ദരായ നീന്തൽക്കാരാണ്‌ പ്രത്യേകിച്ച് വിശപ്പ് കൂടിയാകുമ്പോൾ 710 01:05:11,650 --> 01:05:13,750 - I'm afraid the little bit of water between us - എനിക്കറിയാം, ഞങ്ങൾക്കിടയിലുള്ള ഈ വെള്ളം 711 01:05:13,820 --> 01:05:15,870 - Won't be any protection. - ഒരിക്കലും ഒരു സംരക്ഷണമല്ലെന്ന് 712 01:05:16,030 --> 01:05:18,540 - I need to find a way to feed him. - ഇവനുള്ള എന്തെങ്കിലും ഭക്ഷണം കണ്ടെത്തിയില്ലെങ്കിൽ അപകടമാണ്‌ 713 01:05:18,700 --> 01:05:22,250 - I can eat the biscuits but God made tigers carnivores... - എനിക്ക് ബിസ്കറ്റ് മതി പക്ഷേ ഇവന്... 714 01:05:22,330 --> 01:05:24,500 - So I must learn to catch fish. - ഉം... മീൻ പിടിക്കാൻ പഠിക്കണം 715 01:05:24,670 --> 01:05:27,390 - If I don't, I'm afraid his last meal - അല്ലെങ്കിൽ, അവന്റെ അവസാനത്തെ അത്താഴം 716 01:05:27,460 --> 01:05:29,680 - Will be a skinny, vegetarian boy. - ഒരു മെലിഞ്ഞുണങ്ങിയ സസ്യാഹാരിയായ പയ്യനായിരിക്കും 717 01:05:39,510 --> 01:05:40,535 Patience! 718 01:05:40,536 --> 01:05:41,560 ക്ഷമ! 719 01:07:47,980 --> 01:07:49,650 - What am I doing? - ഞാനെന്താ ചെയ്യുന്നത്? 720 01:08:07,540 --> 01:08:08,875 Wait! I'm thinking. 721 01:08:08,876 --> 01:08:10,210 നില്ക്കൂ! ആലോചിക്കട്ടെ! 722 01:09:40,130 --> 01:09:41,465 Thirty-two cartons of biscuits. 723 01:09:41,466 --> 01:09:42,800 32 പാക്കറ്റ് ബിസ്കറ്റ് 724 01:09:44,760 --> 01:09:46,180 Ninety-three cans of water. 725 01:09:46,181 --> 01:09:47,600 93 കുപ്പി വെള്ളം 726 01:10:59,540 --> 01:11:01,340 - I'm sorry. - ഓ മാപ്പ് 727 01:11:03,920 --> 01:11:05,670 - I'm sorry. - അയ്യോ മാപ്പ് 728 01:11:07,720 --> 01:11:09,160 Thank you, Lord Vishnu. 729 01:11:09,161 --> 01:11:10,600 നന്ദി മഹാവിഷ്ണൂ 730 01:11:10,760 --> 01:11:14,890 - Thank you for coming in the form of a fish and saving our lives. - മത്സ്യരൂപത്തിൽ എത്തി ഞങ്ങളുടെ ജീവൻ രക്ഷിച്ചതിന്‌ നന്ദി്‌ 731 01:11:15,890 --> 01:11:17,690 - Thank you. - നന്ദി 732 01:13:26,020 --> 01:13:28,400 - Of course, I brought all the biscuits and water - തീർച്ചയായും ബിസ്കറ്റും വെള്ളവുമൊക്കെ 733 01:13:28,480 --> 01:13:31,080 - On the raft with me to keep them safe. - സുരക്ഷിതമാക്കാൻ ഞാൻ ചങ്ങാടത്തിലേക്ക് മാറ്റി 734 01:13:32,070 --> 01:13:33,490 - Idiot. - വിഡ്ഢി! 735 01:13:36,160 --> 01:13:38,250 - Hunger can change everything you - നിന്നെക്കുറിച്ച് നിനക്കറിയാവുന്നതൊക്കെ 736 01:13:38,330 --> 01:13:40,580 - Ever thought you knew about yourself. - മാറ്റിമറിക്കാൻ വിശപ്പിന്‌ കഴിയും 737 01:14:30,590 --> 01:14:31,675 Here, it's yours! 738 01:14:31,676 --> 01:14:32,760 ഇതാ, ഇത് നിനക്കുള്ളത് 739 01:14:46,690 --> 01:14:48,310 - Oh! Ah! - ഓ.. ആഹ്! 740 01:15:41,700 --> 01:15:43,170 - Mine! Mine! - എന്റേത്! എന്റേത്! 741 01:16:48,680 --> 01:16:50,810 - I can't risk my life every time - എപ്പോഴും എനിക്കെന്റെ ജിവൻ കൊണ്ടിങ്ങനെ കളിക്കാൻ പറ്റില്ല 742 01:16:50,890 --> 01:16:53,690 - I have to climb onto the boat for supplies. - ഭക്ഷണത്തിനായി ഓരോ തവണയും തോണിയിൽ വലിഞ്ഞു കയറണം 743 01:16:53,850 --> 01:16:56,030 - It's time to settle this. - ഇറ്റിനൊരു തീരുമാനം ഉണ്ടാക്കാൻസമയമായി 744 01:16:56,270 --> 01:16:58,070 - If we're going to live together, - നമുക്കൊരുമിച്ച് ജീവിക്കണമെങ്കിൽ 745 01:16:58,150 --> 01:17:00,700 - We have to learn to communicate. - പരസ്പരം സംവദിക്കാൻ പഠിക്കണം 746 01:17:00,860 --> 01:17:03,490 - Maybe Richard Parker can't be tamed, - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കറെ മെരുക്കാൻ കഴിയില്ലായിരിക്കാം 747 01:17:03,570 --> 01:17:06,370 - But with God's will, he can be trained. - പക്ഷേ ദൈവാനുഗ്രഹംഉണ്ടെങ്കിൽ ശീലിപ്പിക്കാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞേക്കും 748 01:18:16,310 --> 01:18:17,360 - No! - അരുത്! 749 01:18:25,990 --> 01:18:27,790 - Good. - കൊള്ളാം 750 01:19:46,690 --> 01:19:48,320 Go, Richard Parker. Go. 751 01:19:48,321 --> 01:19:49,950 പോകൂ, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ, പോകൂ 752 01:19:50,240 --> 01:19:52,910 - Go on home, I'll leave you alone. - നിന്റെ പാർപ്പിടത്തിലേക്ക് പോകൂ നിന്നെ ഞാൻ ശല്യപ്പെടുത്തില്ല 753 01:19:53,080 --> 01:19:54,565 I'll respect that, I promise. 754 01:19:54,566 --> 01:19:56,050 ഞാനതിനെ ആദരിക്കും, എന്റെ വാക്കാണ്‌! 755 01:20:00,210 --> 01:20:01,460 Go. Come on. 756 01:20:01,461 --> 01:20:02,710 ഉം പോകൂ 757 01:20:10,760 --> 01:20:12,390 - Yes! - Yes! 758 01:20:46,920 --> 01:20:49,010 - I never thought a small piece of shade - വളരെ ചെറിയ ഒരു തണൽ 759 01:20:49,090 --> 01:20:51,810 - Could bring me so much happiness. - ഇത്രയും സന്തോഷം കൊണ്ടു വരും എന്ന് ഞാൻ ഒട്ടും കരുതിയില്ല 760 01:20:52,340 --> 01:20:54,805 That a pile of tools, a bucket, a knife, a pencil... 761 01:20:54,806 --> 01:20:57,270 കുറെ ഉപകരണങ്ങൾ, ഒരു തൊട്ടി, തൂലിക... 762 01:20:57,430 --> 01:20:59,480 - might become my greatest treasures. - ഇതെല്ലാം എനിക്ക് വിലപ്പെട്ട നിധികൾ ആകുമെന്നും 763 01:20:59,810 --> 01:21:03,780 Or that knowing Richard Parker was here might ever bring me peace. 764 01:21:04,810 --> 01:21:06,280 - In times like these... - ഇത്തരം സന്ദർഭങ്ങളിൽ 765 01:21:06,440 --> 01:21:08,690 - I remember that he has as little experience - എന്നെപ്പോലെ തന്നെ റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർക്കും 766 01:21:08,780 --> 01:21:10,055 With the real world as I do. 767 01:21:10,056 --> 01:21:11,330 ലോകപരിചയം ഇല്ലല്ലോ 768 01:21:11,490 --> 01:21:14,830 - We were both raised in a zoo by the same master. - ഞങ്ങളെ രണ്ടു പേരെയും ഒരേയാൾ തന്നെ ഒരേ മൃഗശാലയിൽ വളർത്തിയതാണ്‌ 769 01:21:14,990 --> 01:21:19,960 - Now we've been orphaned, left to face our ultimate master together. - ഇപ്പോ ഞങ്ങൾ ഒരേപോലെ അനാഥരാണ്‌ അന്തിമമായ വിധിയെ നേരിട്ട് കൊണ്ട് 770 01:21:20,120 --> 01:21:23,670 - Without Richard Parker, I would have died by now. - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ ഇല്ലായിരുന്നെങ്കിൽ ഞാൻ ഇപ്പൊഴേക്കും മരിച്ചേനേ 771 01:21:23,830 --> 01:21:26,180 - My fear of him keeps me alert. - അവനോടുള്ള ഭയം എന്നെ ജാഗരൂകനാക്കി 772 01:21:26,340 --> 01:21:29,640 - Tending to his needs gives my life purpose. - അവന്റെ ജീവിതാവശ്യങ്ങൾ എന്റെ ജീവിതത്തിന്‌ അർഥം തന്നു 773 01:21:34,640 --> 01:21:36,060 - Dolphins. - ഡോൾഫിൻ 774 01:21:36,220 --> 01:21:38,350 - Hey, Richard Parker! - ഏയ്, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ! 775 01:21:55,660 --> 01:21:57,410 - Hey! - ഏയ് 776 01:22:49,460 --> 01:22:51,590 Above all, don't lose hope. 777 01:22:51,591 --> 01:22:53,720 എല്ലാത്തിനും ഉപരി പ്രതീക്ഷ കൈവിടരുത്! 778 01:23:25,580 --> 01:23:27,605 Eight, five, five, zero, three, six, six... 779 01:23:27,606 --> 01:23:29,630 Eight, five, five, zero, three, six, six... 780 01:23:29,750 --> 01:23:31,025 zero, eight, zero, one... 781 01:23:31,026 --> 01:23:32,300 zero, eight, zero, one... 782 01:23:32,460 --> 01:23:34,860 three, six, zero, four, six, six, eight... 783 01:23:34,861 --> 01:23:37,260 three, six, zero, four, six, six, eight... 784 01:23:45,100 --> 01:23:46,290 What are you looking at? 785 01:23:46,291 --> 01:23:47,480 എവിടെയാ നീ നോക്കുന്നത്? 786 01:23:52,270 --> 01:23:54,020 - Talk to me. - എന്നോട് സംസാരിക്കൂ 787 01:23:57,650 --> 01:23:58,760 Tell me what you see. 788 01:23:58,761 --> 01:23:59,870 നീ കാണുന്നത് എന്നോടും പറയൂ 789 01:26:06,740 --> 01:26:10,090 - Words are all I have left to hang on to. - എനിക്കിനി പിടിച്ചു നിൽക്കാൻ ബാക്കിയുള്ളത് വാക്കുകൾ മാത്രമാണ്‌ 790 01:26:10,660 --> 01:26:12,335 Everything mixed up. Fragmented. 791 01:26:12,336 --> 01:26:14,010 എല്ലാം കൂടിക്കുഴഞ്ഞു. തുണ്ട് തുണ്ടായി 792 01:26:14,580 --> 01:26:17,170 Can't tell daydreams, night dreams, from reality anymo... 793 01:26:17,171 --> 01:26:19,760 ഇതെല്ലാം സ്വപ്നമാണോ മിഥ്യയാണോ സത്യമാണോ... ആവോ അറിയില്ല 794 01:26:37,940 --> 01:26:39,940 - Storm, Richard Parker. - കാറ്റും കോളും, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ! 795 01:27:07,470 --> 01:27:08,810 - No! - അയ്യോ! 796 01:27:14,180 --> 01:27:15,560 - No! - അയ്യോ! 797 01:27:40,210 --> 01:27:41,295 Praise be to God! 798 01:27:41,296 --> 01:27:42,380 ദൈവത്തിന്‌ സ്തുതി! 799 01:27:43,090 --> 01:27:45,050 - Lord of all worlds! - സകല ലോകങ്ങളുടെയും ദേവാ! 800 01:27:45,210 --> 01:27:47,025 The compassionate, the merciful! 801 01:27:47,026 --> 01:27:48,840 കരുണാമയനേ! 802 01:27:48,930 --> 01:27:50,220 - Ah! - Ah! 803 01:27:55,180 --> 01:27:56,180 Come out. 804 01:27:56,181 --> 01:27:57,181 പുറത്തേക്ക് വാ! 805 01:27:58,190 --> 01:28:00,525 Richard Parker! Come out, you have to see this! 806 01:28:00,526 --> 01:28:02,860 റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ, പുറത്തേക്ക് വാ! നീയിത് കാണൂ 807 01:28:03,860 --> 01:28:04,860 It's beautiful! 808 01:28:04,861 --> 01:28:05,861 മനോഹരം! 809 01:28:16,870 --> 01:28:21,050 - Don't hide yourself! He's come to us! - ഒളിച്ചിരിക്കാതെ, ഇതാ, അവൻ നമുക്കടുത്തേക്ക് വന്നിരിക്കുന്നു! 810 01:28:21,210 --> 01:28:22,880 - It's a miracle! - മായാജാലം തന്നെ! 811 01:28:36,470 --> 01:28:40,070 - Come out and see God, Richard Parker! - പുറത്തേക്ക് വന്ന് ദൈവത്തെ ദർശിക്കൂ, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ! 812 01:28:52,820 --> 01:28:54,450 Why are you scaring him? 813 01:28:54,451 --> 01:28:56,080 നിനക്കെന്തിനാ അവനെ പേടി? 814 01:28:56,240 --> 01:28:57,240 - Oh, God! - ഓ, ദൈവമേ! 815 01:28:57,410 --> 01:29:02,090 - I've lost my family! I've lost everything! - എനിക്കെന്റെ കുടുംബാംഗങ്ങളെ നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടു എനിക്കെല്ലാം നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടു! 816 01:29:02,250 --> 01:29:04,465 I surrender! What more do you want? 817 01:29:04,466 --> 01:29:06,680 ഞാനിതാ കീഴടങ്ങുന്നു ഇതിൽ കൂടുതൽ എന്തു വേണം? 818 01:29:29,990 --> 01:29:32,330 - I'm sorry, Richard Parker. - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ മാപ്പു തരൂ 819 01:32:40,050 --> 01:32:42,930 - We're dying, Richard Parker. - നാം മരിക്കുകയാണ്‌ റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ 820 01:32:46,640 --> 01:32:47,890 I'm sorry. 821 01:32:47,891 --> 01:32:49,140 മാപ്പ് 822 01:33:21,170 --> 01:33:23,510 Amma, Appa, Ravi... 823 01:33:23,511 --> 01:33:25,850 അച്ഛാ, അമ്മേ, രവീ.... 824 01:33:27,760 --> 01:33:31,190 - I'm happy I'm going to see you soon. - ഞാനിതാ നിങ്ങൾക്കരികിലേക്ക് വരുന്നു എനിക്ക് സന്തോഷമായി.... 825 01:33:39,360 --> 01:33:41,175 Can you feel the rain? 826 01:33:41,176 --> 01:33:42,990 നീ മഴ അറിയുന്നുണ്ടോ? 827 01:34:01,510 --> 01:34:03,950 God, thank you for giving me my life. 828 01:34:03,951 --> 01:34:06,390 ദൈവമേ, ഈ ജീവിതം തന്നതിന്‌ നന്ദി! 829 01:34:08,560 --> 01:34:10,560 - I'm ready now. - ഇതാ, ഞാൻ തയ്യാറെടുത്ത് കഴിഞ്ഞു 830 01:34:41,670 --> 01:34:42,720 Richard Parker? 831 01:34:42,721 --> 01:34:43,770 റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ? 832 01:35:32,010 --> 01:35:33,690 - Mmm. - ഉം 833 01:36:22,020 --> 01:36:23,105 Excuse me. 834 01:36:23,106 --> 01:36:24,190 വഴി തരൂ 835 01:36:24,940 --> 01:36:26,660 - Move. - മാറൂ... 836 01:36:27,360 --> 01:36:28,610 Move. Excuse me. 837 01:36:28,611 --> 01:36:29,860 മാറൂ.... വഴി തരൂ 838 01:38:42,120 --> 01:38:43,290 Hey! Hey! 839 01:38:43,291 --> 01:38:44,460 ഏയ്! ഏയ്! 840 01:38:45,330 --> 01:38:46,830 - Hey, come on! - ഏയ്, എന്താ ഇത്? 841 01:38:49,340 --> 01:38:50,840 - Hey. - ഏയ് 842 01:38:51,840 --> 01:38:53,550 Hey, get away. This is my bed. 843 01:38:53,551 --> 01:38:55,260 ഏയ്, മാറിപ്പോ..., ഇതെന്റെ കിടക്കയാണ്‌ 844 01:41:03,470 --> 01:41:04,680 It was a human tooth? 845 01:41:04,681 --> 01:41:05,890 മനുഷ്യന്റെ പല്ലോ? 846 01:41:06,060 --> 01:41:09,150 - Don't you see? The island was carnivorous. - കണ്ടില്ലേ? ആ ദ്വീപൊരു മാംസഭോജി ആയിരുന്നു 847 01:41:09,310 --> 01:41:10,730 Carnivorous? Like a Venus Flytrap? 848 01:41:10,731 --> 01:41:12,150 മാംസഭോജിയോ, ദ്വീപോ? 849 01:41:12,310 --> 01:41:13,735 Yes, the whole island. 850 01:41:13,736 --> 01:41:15,160 അതെ, ആ ദ്വീപ് മുഴുവൻ! 851 01:41:15,310 --> 01:41:19,790 - The plants, the water in those pools, the very ground itself. - ചെടികൾ, കുളത്തിലെ വെള്ളം എന്തിന്‌, ഭൂമി വരെ! 852 01:41:20,490 --> 01:41:23,460 - During the day, those pools held fresh water. - പകൽ നേരത്ത് കുളത്തിൽ ശുദ്ധജലമായിരുന്നു 853 01:41:23,610 --> 01:41:25,740 - But at night, some chemical process - പക്ഷേ രാത്രിയിൽ ഏതോ രാസപ്രവർത്തനം മൂലം 854 01:41:25,830 --> 01:41:28,830 - Turned the water in those pools into acid... - കുളത്തിലെ വെള്ളം ആസിഡായി മാറി 855 01:41:29,790 --> 01:41:32,010 - Acid that dissolved those fish... - മത്സ്യങ്ങളെയെല്ലാം ഉരുക്കിക്കളയും 856 01:41:32,160 --> 01:41:34,670 - that sent the meerkats scurrying into the trees, - അതു കൊണ്ടാണാ ചെറിയ കീരികൾ മരങ്ങളിലേക്ക് ഓടിയതും 857 01:41:34,750 --> 01:41:36,970 - And Richard Parker running to the boat. - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ തോണിയിലേക്ക് പാഞ്ഞതും 858 01:41:37,130 --> 01:41:39,130 - But where did the tooth come from? - പക്ഷേ ആ പല്ല്‌ എവിടുന്ന് വന്നു? 859 01:41:39,300 --> 01:41:42,100 - Years ago, some poor fellow, just like me... - വർഷങ്ങൾക്ക് മുൻപ് എന്നെപ്പോലെ ഒരു പാവം 860 01:41:42,260 --> 01:41:45,010 - Must have found himself stranded on that island... - ആ ദ്വീപിൽ ഒറ്റപ്പെട്ട് പോയിട്ടുണ്ടാകും 861 01:41:45,180 --> 01:41:48,520 - And, like me, thought he might stay there forever. - എന്നെപ്പോലെ തന്നെ അയാളും അവിടെ എന്നെന്നേയ്ക്കും കഴിയാം എന്ന് കരുതിക്കാണും 862 01:41:48,680 --> 01:41:53,530 - But all that the island gave him by day, it took away again by night. - പക്ഷേ, പകൽ അയാൾ അനുഭവിച്ച ദ്വീപല്ല രാത്രിയായപ്പോൾ അയാളെ സ്വീകരിച്ചത് 863 01:41:55,020 --> 01:41:57,610 To think, how many hours spent with only meerkats for company. 864 01:41:57,611 --> 01:42:00,200 അയാൾ എത്ര സമയം ആ കീരികളുടെ ക്കൂടെ കഴിഞ്ഞു കാണും? 865 01:42:00,360 --> 01:42:02,780 - How much loneliness taken on. - എത്രയധികം ഏകാന്തത അനുഭവിച്ചു കാണും? 866 01:42:03,150 --> 01:42:05,370 - All I know is that eventually he died - എനിക്കാകെ അറിയാവുന്നത് അവസാനം അയാൾ മരിച്ചു എന്നതാണ്‌ 867 01:42:05,450 --> 01:42:07,450 - And the island digested him... - പിന്നെ, ദ്വീപ് അയാളെ ദഹിപ്പിച്ചു എന്നും 868 01:42:07,620 --> 01:42:08,995 Leaving behind only his teeth. 869 01:42:08,996 --> 01:42:10,370 പല്ല്‌ മാത്രം ബാക്കി വച്ചു! 870 01:42:11,700 --> 01:42:15,170 - I saw how my life would end if I stayed on that island. - ഞാനവിടെ നിന്നിരുന്നെങ്കിൽ എനിക്ക് എന്ത് പറ്റുമായിരുന്നു എന്ന് ഞാൻ മനസ്സിലാക്കി 871 01:42:15,330 --> 01:42:17,050 - Alone and forgotten. - ഞാനൊറ്റയ്ക്ക്... ആരാലും ഓർമ്മിക്കപ്പെടാതെ... 872 01:42:17,880 --> 01:42:22,550 - I had to get back to the world, or die trying. - എനിക്കീ ലോകത്തേക്ക് മടങ്ങി വരണമായിരുന്നു അല്ലെങ്കിൽ അതിനുള്ള ശ്രമത്തിൽ മരണം! 873 01:42:26,390 --> 01:42:29,180 - I spent the next day preparing the boat. - അടുത്ത ദിവസം മുഴുവൻ ഞാൻ തോണി ഒരുക്കി 874 01:42:29,350 --> 01:42:31,400 - I filled my stores with fresh water... - ശുദ്ധജലം ശേഖരിച്ചു 875 01:42:31,640 --> 01:42:34,240 - Ate seaweed until my stomach could take no more... - കടൽപായൽ വയർനിറയുന്നത് വരെ തിന്നു 876 01:42:34,390 --> 01:42:36,740 - and brought as many meerkats as I could fit - കുറെ കുഞ്ഞിക്കീരികളെയും പിടിച്ചു 877 01:42:36,810 --> 01:42:39,910 - Into the storage locker for Richard Parker. - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർക്ക് വേണ്ടി 878 01:42:41,070 --> 01:42:43,160 - I couldn't leave without him, of course. - അവനെ ഉപേക്ഷിക്കാൻ എനിക്ക് കഴിയില്ലായിരുന്നു 879 01:42:43,320 --> 01:42:45,160 - It would mean killing him. - ഉപേക്ഷിക്കുന്നത് അവനെ കൊല്ലുന്നതിന്‌ തുല്ല്യമായിരുന്നു 880 01:42:46,910 --> 01:42:49,880 - And so, I waited for his return. - അവൻ വരുന്നത് വരെ ഞാൻ കാത്തു നിന്നു 881 01:42:51,990 --> 01:42:53,920 - I knew he wouldn't be late. - അവനധികം വൈകില്ലെന്ന് എനിക്കറിയാമായിരുന്നു 882 01:42:54,080 --> 01:42:55,830 Richard Parker! 883 01:42:55,831 --> 01:42:57,580 റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ! 884 01:43:09,930 --> 01:43:12,430 - No one has seen that floating island since. - അത് വരെ ആ ദ്വീപ് ആരും കണ്ടിട്ടില്ലായിരുന്നു 885 01:43:12,600 --> 01:43:15,900 - And you won't read about those trees in any nature book. - ഒരു സസ്യവിജ്ഞാനകോശത്തിലും ആ മരങ്ങളും കാണുമെന്ന് തോന്നുന്നില്ല 886 01:43:16,060 --> 01:43:20,110 - And yet, if I hadn't found those shores, I would have died. - എന്നിരുന്നാലും, ഞാനാ തീരം കണ്ടില്ലായിരുന്നില്ലെങ്കിൽ തീർച്ചയായും ഞാൻ ചത്തേനേ... 887 01:43:20,270 --> 01:43:22,620 - If I hadn't discovered that tooth, - ഞാനാ പല്ല്‌ കണ്ടില്ലായിരുന്നെങ്കിൽ 888 01:43:22,690 --> 01:43:25,790 - I would have been lost, alone forever. - ഞാൻ എന്നെന്നേയ്ക്കുമായി ഇല്ലാതായേനേ 889 01:43:25,950 --> 01:43:28,450 - Even when God seemed to have abandoned me... - ദൈവം എന്നെ ഉപേക്ഷിച്ചെന്ന് തോന്നിയപ്പോഴും 890 01:43:28,610 --> 01:43:30,120 - He was watching. - അവനെനിക്ക് കാവലുണ്ടായിരുന്നു 891 01:43:30,280 --> 01:43:33,080 - Even when He seemed indifferent to my suffering... - എന്റെ ദുരിതത്തോട് അവൻ നിഃസ്സംഗനാണെന്ന് തോന്നിയപ്പോഴും 892 01:43:33,240 --> 01:43:34,710 - He was watching. - അവൻ ജാഗരൂകനായിരുന്നു 893 01:43:34,870 --> 01:43:38,720 - And when I was beyond all hope of saving, He gave me rest... - എന്റെ പ്രതീക്ഷകളെല്ലാം അസ്തമിച്ചപ്പോൾ അവനെനിക്ക് വിശ്രമം നല്കി 894 01:43:38,870 --> 01:43:41,970 - Then gave me a sign to continue my journey. - എന്നിട്ട് എനിക്ക് യാത്ര തുടരാനുള്ള അടയാളം തന്നു 895 01:43:54,810 --> 01:43:57,360 - By the time we reached the Mexican shore, - അവസാനം ഞാൻ മെക്സിക്കൻ തീരത്ത് എത്തിയപ്പോഴേക്കും 896 01:43:57,440 --> 01:44:00,230 - I was afraid to let go of the boat. - തോണി വിട്ടുകളയാൻ എനിക്ക് ഭയമായിരുന്നു 897 01:44:00,770 --> 01:44:04,150 - My strength was gone. I was so weak. - എന്റെ മനഃശ്ശക്തിയെല്ലാം പോയിരുന്നു ഞാൻ ദുർബലനായിരുന്നു 898 01:44:04,320 --> 01:44:08,120 - I was afraid that in two feet of water, so close to deliverance... - വെറും രണ്ടടി വെള്ളത്തിൽ വിമോചനത്തിന്റെ തൊട്ടടുത്ത് 899 01:44:08,280 --> 01:44:10,330 - I would drown. - ഞാൻ മുങ്ങി മരിക്കുമെന്ന ഭയമായിരുന്നു 900 01:44:19,580 --> 01:44:21,585 I struggled to shore and fell upon the sand. 901 01:44:21,586 --> 01:44:23,590 തീരത്തേക്ക് വലിഞ്ഞുകയറി മണ്ണിലേക്ക് ഞാൻ വീണു 902 01:44:23,750 --> 01:44:25,510 - It was warm and soft... - അത് ഇളം ചൂടുള്ളതും മൃദുലവും ആയിരുന്നു 903 01:44:25,670 --> 01:44:28,970 - Like pressing my face against the cheek of God. - എന്റെ മുഖം ദൈവത്തിന്റെ കവിളിൽ ആശ്ലേഷിക്കുന്ന പോലെ 904 01:44:29,840 --> 01:44:34,350 - And somewhere, two eyes were smiling at having me there. - എവിടെയോ, രണ്ട് കണ്ണുകൾ എന്നെ നോക്കി പുഞ്ചിരിക്കുണ്ടായിരുന്നു 905 01:44:38,350 --> 01:44:40,230 I was so spent, I could hardly move. 906 01:44:40,231 --> 01:44:42,110 എനിക്ക് അനങ്ങാൻ പോലും കഴിയുമായിരുന്നില്ല 907 01:44:48,110 --> 01:44:51,280 - And so, Richard Parker went ahead of me. - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ ഇറങ്ങി 908 01:44:52,660 --> 01:44:54,685 He stretched his legs and walked along the shore. 909 01:44:54,686 --> 01:44:56,710 അവൻ കൈകാലുകൾ വിടർത്തി തീരത്തു കൂടെ നടന്നു 910 01:45:00,460 --> 01:45:03,710 - At the edge of the jungle, he stopped. - കുറ്റിക്കാടിന്‌ മുൻപിലായി അവനൊന്ന് നിന്നു 911 01:45:03,880 --> 01:45:06,350 - I was certain he was going to look back at me... - അവൻ എനിക്ക് വേണ്ടി നിന്നതാണെന്ന് എനിക്കുറപ്പായിരുന്നു 912 01:45:06,630 --> 01:45:08,175 Flatten his ears to his head, growl. 913 01:45:08,176 --> 01:45:09,720 ചെവികൾ പരത്തി മുരണ്ടു കൊണ്ട് 914 01:45:09,880 --> 01:45:13,980 - That he would bring our relationship to an end in some way. - ഞങ്ങളുടെ ബന്ധത്തിന്‌ ഔപചാരികമായ വിട പറയും എന്ന് പ്രതീക്ഷിച്ചു 915 01:45:15,890 --> 01:45:19,060 - But he just stared ahead into the jungle. - പക്ഷേ അവൻ കാട്ടിലേക്കൊന്ന് നോക്കി 916 01:45:22,650 --> 01:45:25,240 - And then, Richard Parker, my fierce companion... - എന്നിട്ടവൻ, റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ എന്റെ രൌദ്രനായ ചങ്ങാതി 917 01:45:25,400 --> 01:45:28,070 - The terrible one who kept me alive... - എന്റെ ജീവനെ നിലനിർത്താൻ പ്രേരിപ്പിച്ച 918 01:45:30,860 --> 01:45:34,490 - Disappeared forever from my life. - അവൻ കാട്ടിലേക്ക് മറഞ്ഞു... എന്റെ ജീവിതത്തിൽ നിന്നും എന്നെന്നേയ്ക്കുമായി 919 01:45:40,500 --> 01:45:44,000 - After a few hours, a member of my own species found me. - പിന്നീട്, എന്റെ അതേ വർഗ്ഗത്തിലുള്ള ജീവി എന്നെ കണ്ടെത്തി 920 01:45:44,500 --> 01:45:47,600 - He left and returned with a group who carried me away. - കുറെ പേരെ കൂട്ടി വന്ന് എന്നെ കൊണ്ടു പോയി 921 01:45:49,760 --> 01:45:52,050 - I wept like a child. - ഞാനൊരു കുട്ടിയെ പോലെ തേങ്ങി കരഞ്ഞു 922 01:45:52,220 --> 01:45:56,560 - Not because I was overwhelmed at having survived, although I was. - ഞാൻ രക്ഷപെട്ട സന്തോഷത്താൽ പരവശനായത് കൊണ്ടല്ല 923 01:45:57,430 --> 01:46:00,520 I was weeping because Richard Parker left me so unceremoniously. 924 01:46:00,521 --> 01:46:03,610 റീച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ എന്നെ നിരാചാരപൂർവ്വം ഉപേക്ഷിച്ചതിനാൽ! 925 01:46:05,060 --> 01:46:06,335 It broke my heart. 926 01:46:06,336 --> 01:46:07,610 അതെന്റെ ഹൃദയം തകർത്തു 927 01:46:13,070 --> 01:46:14,510 You know, my father was right. 928 01:46:14,511 --> 01:46:15,950 എന്റെ അച്ഛൻ പറഞ്ഞതെത്ര ശരിയാണ്‌? 929 01:46:16,120 --> 01:46:18,870 - Richard Parker never saw me as his friend. - റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ ഒരിക്കലും എന്നെ ഒരു സുഹൃത്തായി കണ്ടില്ല 930 01:46:19,450 --> 01:46:23,380 - After all we had been through, he didn't even look back. - അവസാനം അവനൊന്ന് തിരിഞ്ഞ് നോക്കുക കൂടി ചെയ്തില്ല 931 01:46:24,540 --> 01:46:26,540 - But I have to believe there was more in his eyes... - പക്ഷേ, ഞാൻ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നത് അവന്റെ കണ്ണൂകളിൽ എന്നോടെന്തോ പറയുന്നുണ്ടായിരുന്നു... 932 01:46:26,580 --> 01:46:29,590 - Than my own reflection staring back at me. - എന്റെ സ്വന്തം പ്രതിഫലനം തന്നെ എന്നെ തുറിച്ച് നോക്കുന്ന പോലെ 933 01:46:29,750 --> 01:46:32,050 - I know it. I felt it. - അതെനിക്കറിയാം ഞാനത് അനുഭവിച്ചു 934 01:46:32,920 --> 01:46:35,140 - Even if I can't prove it. - എനിക്കത് തെളിയിക്കാൻ കഴിയില്ലെങ്കിലും 935 01:46:40,430 --> 01:46:41,930 - You know, I've left so much behind. - അറിയാമോ? എനിക്കെല്ലാം ഉപേക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടി വന്നു 936 01:46:42,100 --> 01:46:43,790 My family, the zoo, India, Anandi. 937 01:46:43,791 --> 01:46:45,480 കുടുംബം, മൃഗശാല, ഇൻഡ്യ, ആനന്ദി 938 01:46:45,810 --> 01:46:49,910 - I suppose, in the end, the whole of life becomes an act of letting go. - ഹ്‌മ്..., ഒരു തരത്തിൽ, ജീവിതം എന്നത് ഇങ്ങനെയുള്ള വേർപാടുകളാണ്‌ 939 01:46:50,650 --> 01:46:53,490 - But what always hurts the most... - പക്ഷേ, ഏറ്റവും വേദനിപ്പിക്കുന്നത്... 940 01:46:53,650 --> 01:46:57,280 - Is not taking a moment to say goodbye. - ഒരു യാത്ര പറയാൻ പോലും ഉള്ള അവസരം ഇല്ലാതിരിക്കുമ്പോഴാണ്‌ 941 01:46:58,990 --> 01:47:03,170 - I was never able to thank my father for all I learned from him. - എന്റെ അച്ഛനോട് എനിക്കൊരിക്കലും നന്ദി പറയാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല 942 01:47:03,330 --> 01:47:06,330 - To tell him, without his lessons... - അച്ഛനിൽ നിന്നും പഠിച്ച കാര്യങ്ങളില്ലാതെ 943 01:47:06,920 --> 01:47:09,170 - I would never have survived. - ഞാൻ അതിജീവിക്കുമായിരുന്നില്ല എന്ന് പറയാൻ 944 01:47:11,300 --> 01:47:14,970 - I know Richard Parker is a tiger, but I wish I had said... - എനിക്കറിയാം റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ ഒരു കടുവയാണെന്ന്‌ എന്നാലും ഇത് പറയാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞിരുന്നെങ്കിൽ 945 01:47:15,130 --> 01:47:16,470 "It's over. We survived." 946 01:47:16,471 --> 01:47:17,810 "അങ്ങനെ നാം തിരിച്ചെത്തി" 947 01:47:17,970 --> 01:47:21,770 - "Thank you for saving my life. I love you, Richard Parker." - "എന്നെ രക്ഷിച്ചതിന്‌ നന്ദി ഞാൻ നിന്നെ ഇഷ്ടപ്പെടുന്നു റിച്ചാർഡ് പാർക്കർ" 948 01:47:21,930 --> 01:47:23,290 "You will always be with me." 949 01:47:23,291 --> 01:47:24,650 "നിന്നെ ഞാനൊരിക്കലും മറക്കില്ല" 950 01:47:26,190 --> 01:47:28,530 - "May God be with you." - "ദൈവം എന്നും നിന്നോട് കൂടെയുണ്ടാകും" 951 01:47:35,690 --> 01:47:38,040 - I don't know what to say. - എനിക്കെന്താ പറയേണ്ടതെന്ന് അറിയില്ല 952 01:47:44,370 --> 01:47:45,665 It's hard to believe, isn't it? 953 01:47:45,666 --> 01:47:46,960 വിശ്വസിക്കാൻ പ്രയാസമാണല്ലേ? 954 01:47:49,960 --> 01:47:51,070 It is a lot to take in. 955 01:47:51,071 --> 01:47:52,180 ഇത് വളരെ കൂടുതലാണ്‌ 956 01:47:52,540 --> 01:47:53,920 To figure out what it all means. 957 01:47:53,921 --> 01:47:55,300 ഇതെല്ലാം എന്തെന്ന് മനസ്സിലാക്കാൻ 958 01:47:55,460 --> 01:47:56,640 - If it happened, it happened. - ഇത് സംഭവിച്ചിട്ടുണ്ടെങ്കിൽ, സംഭവിച്ചത് തന്നെയാണ്‌ 959 01:47:56,720 --> 01:47:59,310 - Why should it have to mean anything? - അതിൽ സംശയമെന്തിന്‌? 960 01:48:00,840 --> 01:48:02,325 Some of it is pretty incredible. 961 01:48:02,326 --> 01:48:03,810 വളരെയധികം കാര്യങ്ങൾ അവിശ്വസനീയമാണ്‌ 962 01:48:03,970 --> 01:48:06,320 - See, I was the only one who survived the shipwreck. - നോക്കൂ, ആ കപ്പലപകടത്തിൽ രക്ഷപെട്ടത് ഞാൻ മാത്രമാണ്‌ 963 01:48:06,890 --> 01:48:10,070 - So the Japanese shipping company sent two men to talk to me... - അതുകൊണ്ട് ആ ജപ്പാനീസ് കപ്പൽ കമ്പനി രണ്ടാൾക്കരെ എന്നോട് സംസാരിക്കാൻ അയച്ചു... 964 01:48:10,230 --> 01:48:13,070 - In the Mexican hospital where I was recovering. - ഞാൻ സുഖം പ്രാപിച്ചു കൊണ്ടിരുന്ന മെക്സിക്കൻ ആശുപത്രിയിലേക്ക് 965 01:48:15,150 --> 01:48:17,070 - I still have a copy of their report. - അവരുടെ അവലോകനത്തിന്റെ ഒരു പകർപ്പ് എന്റെ കയ്യിലുണ്ട് 966 01:48:19,240 --> 01:48:22,330 - They had insurance claims to settle... - അവർക്ക് നഷ്ടപരിഹാര കേസ് തീർപ്പാക്കനുണ്ടായിരുന്നു... 967 01:48:22,490 --> 01:48:25,420 - And they wanted to find out why the ship sank. - എങ്ങനെ കപ്പൽ മുങ്ങി എന്ന് അവർക്ക് അറിയണമായിരുന്നു 968 01:48:26,410 --> 01:48:27,880 - They didn't believe me, either. - എന്തായാലും, അവർ എന്നെ വിശ്വസിച്ചില്ല 969 01:48:31,170 --> 01:48:34,840 - Thousands of meerkats on a floating carnivorous island... - പതിനായിരക്കണക്കിന്‌ കുഞ്ഞിക്കീരികൾ ഒഴുകുന്ന മാംസഭോജി ദ്വീപ്... 970 01:48:35,000 --> 01:48:36,930 - And no one has ever seen it? - പോരാത്തതിന്‌ ആരും ഇതുവരെ കാണാത്ത കാഴ്ച്ചകൾ 971 01:48:37,090 --> 01:48:38,490 Yes, just like I told you. 972 01:48:38,491 --> 01:48:39,890 അതെ, ഞാൻനിങ്ങളോട് പറഞ്ഞ പോലെ 973 01:48:40,050 --> 01:48:41,770 - Bananas don't float. - വാഴപ്പഴങ്ങൾ വെള്ളത്തിൽ പൊങ്ങി കിടക്കില്ലല്ലോ... 974 01:48:41,930 --> 01:48:43,430 - Why are you talking about bananas? - എന്താ പെട്ടെന്ന് വാഴപ്പഴത്തെ കുറിച്ച് സംസാരിക്കുന്നത്? 975 01:48:43,600 --> 01:48:46,270 - You said the orangutan floated to you on a bundle of bananas. - എന്നോട് പറഞ്ഞത് ഒറാങ്ങ് ഊട്ടാൻ വാഴക്കുലകളിൽ തുഴഞ്ഞു വന്നു എന്നല്ലേ? 976 01:48:46,430 --> 01:48:48,280 - But bananas don't float. - പക്ഷേ, വാഴപ്പഴം പൊങ്ങി കിടക്കില്ല 977 01:48:48,430 --> 01:48:49,780 - Are you sure about that? - പൊങ്ങി കിടക്കില്ലെന്ന് ഉറപ്പാണോ? 978 01:48:49,940 --> 01:48:52,440 - Of course they do. Try it for yourself. - അല്ല, പൊങ്ങി കിടക്കും സ്വയം പരീക്ഷിച്ചു നോക്കൂ 979 01:48:53,400 --> 01:48:57,570 - In any case, we are not here to talk about bananas or meerkats. - എന്തായാലും, നമ്മൾ കുഞ്ഞിക്കീരിയെ കുറിച്ചും പഴത്തെ കുറിച്ചും സംസാരിക്കനല്ലല്ലോ വന്നത് 980 01:48:57,740 --> 01:49:01,080 - Look, I’ve just told you along story and I'm very tired. - നോക്കൂ, ഞാനിപ്പോ ഒരു വലിയ കഥയാണ്‌ പറഞ്ഞത്. എനിക്ക് നല്ല ക്ഷീണമുണ്ട് 981 01:49:01,240 --> 01:49:06,120 - We are here because a Japanese cargo ship sank in the Pacific. - ഒരു ജപ്പാനീസ് ചരക്ക് കപ്പൽ ശാന്തസമുദ്രത്തിൽ മുങ്ങിയത് കൊണ്ടാണ്‌ ഞങ്ങളിവിടെ നിൽക്കുന്നത് 982 01:49:06,290 --> 01:49:08,750 - Something I never forget. - എനിക്കൊരിക്കലും മറക്കാൻ പറ്റാത്ത കാര്യം 983 01:49:09,910 --> 01:49:12,380 - I lost my whole family. - എനിക്കെന്റെ കുടുംബം മുഴുവൻ നഷ്ടപ്പെട്ടു 984 01:49:17,130 --> 01:49:18,800 - Get him some water. - കുറച്ച് വെള്ളം 985 01:49:21,260 --> 01:49:23,480 - We don't mean to push you. - നിങ്ങളെ സമ്മർദ്ദത്തിലാക്കാൻ ഞങ്ങൾക്ക് ഉദ്ദേശമില്ല 986 01:49:24,550 --> 01:49:27,430 - And you have our deepest sympathies. - ഞങ്ങളുടെ ഹൃദയം നിറഞ്ഞ അനുശോചനവും അറിയിക്കുന്നു 987 01:49:27,600 --> 01:49:29,600 - But we have come a long way... - പക്ഷേ, ഞങ്ങൾ വളരെ ദൂരെ നിന്നാണ്‌ വരുന്നത്... 988 01:49:29,770 --> 01:49:32,940 - And we are no closer to understanding why the ship sank. - എന്നിട്ടും കപ്പൽ എങ്ങനെ മുങ്ങിയെന്നതിന്റെ ഏഴയലത്ത് പോലും എത്താൻ കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല 989 01:49:33,100 --> 01:49:35,230 - Because I don't know. - എനിക്കറിയില്ല എന്നത് തന്നെ കാരണം 990 01:49:35,400 --> 01:49:36,940 - I was asleep. Something woke me up. - ഞാൻ ഉറങ്ങുകയായിരുന്നു എന്തോ ഒന്ന് എന്നെ ഉണർത്തി 991 01:49:37,110 --> 01:49:39,660 - It could have been an explosion, I can't be sure. - ചിലപ്പോ അതൊരു പൊട്ടിത്തെറി ആയിരിക്കാം എനിക്ക് ഉറപ്പില്ല! 992 01:49:39,820 --> 01:49:41,740 - And then the ship sank. - അതിന്‌ ശേഷം കപ്പൽ മുങ്ങി 993 01:49:42,280 --> 01:49:43,950 - What else do you want from me? - ഇതീൽ കൂടുതൽ എന്നിൽ നിന്നും എന്താ പ്രതീക്ഷിക്കുന്നത്? 994 01:49:44,110 --> 01:49:46,410 - A story that won't make us look like fools. - ഞങ്ങളെ മണ്ടന്മാരാക്കാത്ത ഒരു കഥ! 995 01:49:46,580 --> 01:49:49,580 - We need a simpler story for our report. - ഞങ്ങളുടെ അവലോകനത്തിന്‌ വേണ്ട ഒരു ലളിതമായ വിവരണം 996 01:49:49,750 --> 01:49:51,920 - One our company can understand. - ഞങ്ങളുടെ കമ്പനിക്ക് മനസ്സിലാകുന്ന ഒന്ന് 997 01:49:52,160 --> 01:49:53,415 A story we can all believe. 998 01:49:53,416 --> 01:49:54,670 വിശ്വസനീയമായ ഒരു വിവരണം 999 01:49:57,500 --> 01:50:00,510 - So, a story without things you've never seen before. - അപ്പോൾ, നിങ്ങൾക്ക് അപരിചിതല്ലാത്ത കാര്യങ്ങൾ ഇല്ലാത്ത ഒരു കഥ 1000 01:50:01,010 --> 01:50:02,350 - That's right. - അത് തന്നെ! 1001 01:50:02,510 --> 01:50:06,680 - Without surprises. Without animals or islands. - അത്ഭുതങ്ങൾ ഇല്ലാത്തത് മൃഗങ്ങളും ദ്വീപുകളും ഇല്ലാത്തത് 1002 01:50:06,850 --> 01:50:08,185 Yes. The truth. 1003 01:50:08,186 --> 01:50:09,520 അതെ, സത്യത്തിൽ നടന്നത്! 1004 01:50:18,070 --> 01:50:19,465 So, what did you do? 1005 01:50:19,466 --> 01:50:20,860 അപ്പോൾ എന്ത് ചെയ്തു? 1006 01:50:25,030 --> 01:50:26,200 I told them another story. 1007 01:50:26,201 --> 01:50:27,370 ഞാനവരോട് വേറൊരു കഥ പറഞ്ഞു 1008 01:50:28,200 --> 01:50:29,370 - Four of us survived. - ഞങ്ങൾ നാല്‌ പേര് രക്ഷപെട്ടു 1009 01:50:30,240 --> 01:50:32,790 - The cook and the sailor were already aboard. - കുശിനിക്കാരനും നാവികനും തോണിയിലുണ്ടായിരുന്നു 1010 01:50:33,080 --> 01:50:34,920 - The cook threw me a lifebuoy and pulled me aboard... - കുശിനിക്കാരനാണ്‌ എന്നെ തോണിയിലേക്ക് വലിച്ച് കയറ്റിയത്... 1011 01:50:35,080 --> 01:50:38,630 - And Mother held on to some bananas and made it to the lifeboat. - അമ്മ കുറെ പഴക്കുലകളിൽ പിടിച്ച് കിടക്കുകയായിരുന്നു അവസാനം തോണിയിൽ കയറി 1012 01:50:40,210 --> 01:50:43,220 - The cook was a disgusting man. - കുശിനിക്കാരൻ വെറുപ്പുളവാക്കുന്ന ഒരാളായിരുന്നു 1013 01:50:43,380 --> 01:50:44,490 He ate a rat. 1014 01:50:44,491 --> 01:50:45,600 അയാൾ എലിയെ വരെ തിന്നും 1015 01:50:45,760 --> 01:50:48,890 - We had food enough for weeks, but he found the rat in the first few days... - ഞങ്ങൾക്ക് ആവശ്യത്തിനുള്ള ഭക്ഷണമുണ്ടായിരുന്നു പക്ഷേ അതിലയാൾ ഒരു എലിയെ കണ്ടു 1016 01:50:49,050 --> 01:50:52,730 - And he killed it, dried it in the sun and ate it. - അതിനെ കൊന്ന് വെയിലത്ത് വെച്ച് ഉണക്കി തിന്നു 1017 01:50:52,890 --> 01:50:55,110 - He was such a brute, that man. - അയാളൊരു അപരിഷ്കൃതൻ ആയിരുന്നു 1018 01:50:56,900 --> 01:50:59,240 - But he was resourceful. - പക്ഷേ, അയാൾ ചാതുര്യം ഉള്ളവനായിരുന്നു 1019 01:50:59,940 --> 01:51:03,570 - It was his idea to build the raft to catch fish. - മീൻ പിടിക്കാൻ ചങ്ങാടം ഉണ്ടാക്കിയത് അയാളുടെ ആശയമായിരുന്നു 1020 01:51:03,740 --> 01:51:06,960 - We would have died in those first few days without him. - അയാൾ ഇല്ലയിരുന്നെങ്കിൽ ഞങ്ങൾ പട്ടിണി കിടന്ന് മരിച്ചേനേ 1021 01:51:09,240 --> 01:51:13,750 - The sailor was the same man who brought rice and gravy, the Buddhist. - നാവികൻ കപ്പലിൽഎനിക്ക് ചോറ് തന്ന ആ ബുദ്ധമതവിശ്വാസിയാണ്‌ 1022 01:51:13,910 --> 01:51:17,290 - We didn't understand much of what he said, only that he was suffering. - അയാൾക്ക് മാത്രമേ പ്രശ്നമുള്ളൂ എന്നാണ്‌ അയാൾ പാറഞ്ഞത്. ഞങ്ങൾക്കതൊന്നും മനസ്സിലായില്ല 1023 01:51:17,750 --> 01:51:19,920 - He had broken his leg horribly in the fall. - വീണപ്പോൾ അയാളുടെ കാൽ മാരകമായി ഒടിഞ്ഞിരുന്നു 1024 01:51:20,090 --> 01:51:23,180 - We tried to set it as best we could, but the leg became infected... - ഞങ്ങൾ മരുന്ന് വച്ചെങ്കിലും അണുബാധയുണ്ടായി... 1025 01:51:23,590 --> 01:51:28,100 - And the cook said that we had to do something or he'd die. - എന്തെങ്കിലും ചെയ്തില്ലെങ്കിൽ അയാൾ മരിക്കുമെന്ന് കുശിനിക്കാരൻ പറഞ്ഞു 1026 01:51:28,590 --> 01:51:29,640 - The cook said he'd do it, - അയാള്‌ ചെയ്തോളാമെന്നും പറഞ്ഞു, 1027 01:51:29,760 --> 01:51:32,110 - But Mother and I had to hold the man down. - അമ്മയും ഞാനും ചേർന്ന് നാവികനെ പിടിക്കണമായിരുന്നു 1028 01:51:32,180 --> 01:51:34,780 - And I believed him, we needed to do it. - അയാളെ ഞങ്ങൾ വിശ്വസിച്ചു, കാരണം നാവികനെ രക്ഷിക്കേണ്ടേ? 1029 01:51:35,430 --> 01:51:37,280 - So... - അപ്പോൾ 1030 01:51:38,940 --> 01:51:42,030 - I kept saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." - ഞാൻ നാവികനോട് "ക്ഷമിക്കൂ, ക്ഷമിക്കൂ" എന്ന് പറഞ്ഞു കൊണ്ടിരുന്നു 1031 01:51:42,190 --> 01:51:46,040 - And he just kept looking at me. His eyes were so... - നാവികൻ എന്നെ തന്നെ നോക്കിക്കൊണ്ടിരുന്നു അയാളുടെ കണ്ണുകൾ വളരെ... 1032 01:51:49,200 --> 01:51:52,670 - I'll never understand the point of that man's suffering. - നാവികന്റെ ദുരിതത്തിന്റെ കാരണം എനിക്കൊരിക്കലും മനസ്സിലായില്ല 1033 01:51:53,830 --> 01:51:56,050 - I can still hear him. - ഇപ്പൊഴും അയാളുടെ ശബ്ദം എന്റെ കാതുകളിൽ മുഴങ്ങുന്നു 1034 01:51:56,790 --> 01:52:00,460 - The happy Buddhist, he only ate rice and gravy. - അയാൾ, ബുദ്ധമതവിശ്വാസിയല്ലേ? സസ്യഭോജിയും ആയിരുന്നു 1035 01:52:05,670 --> 01:52:07,720 - We didn't save him, of course. - ഞങ്ങൾക്ക് രക്ഷിക്കാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല 1036 01:52:07,880 --> 01:52:09,310 - He died. - അയാൾ മരിച്ചു 1037 01:52:10,390 --> 01:52:12,510 - The morning after, the cook caught his first dorado... - അടുത്ത പ്രഭാതത്തിൽ കുശിനിക്കാരൻ തന്റെ ആദ്യത്തെ മീൻ പിടിച്ചു... 1038 01:52:12,640 --> 01:52:15,690 - And I didn't understand what he had done at first, but Mother did... - അയാളെന്താ ചെയ്തതെന്ന് എനിക്കറിയില്ല പക്ഷേ അമ്മ... 1039 01:52:15,850 --> 01:52:18,820 - And I had never seen Mother so angry. - അമ്മയെ ഇത്രയും ദേഷ്യപ്പെട്ട് ഞാൻ കണ്ടിട്ടില്ല 1040 01:52:19,650 --> 01:52:21,570 - "Stop whining and be happy," he said. - "അലർച്ച നിർത്തൂ", അയാൾപറഞ്ഞു 1041 01:52:21,730 --> 01:52:24,570 - "We need more food or we'll die. That was the whole point." - "ചാവാതിരിക്കണമെങ്കിൽ ഭക്ഷണം വേണം അത്രയേ ഞാൻ ഉദ്ദേശിച്ചുള്ളൂ" 1042 01:52:24,730 --> 01:52:26,660 - "What was the whole point?" Mother asked. - "എന്തിനാ ഇതൊക്കെ ചെയ്തത്?", അമ്മ ചോദിച്ചു 1043 01:52:26,820 --> 01:52:30,910 - "You let that poor boy die in order to get bait, you monster!" - മീൻ പിടിക്കാനുള്ള ഇരയ്ക്ക് വേണ്ടിയല്ലേ നീ ആ പാവത്തിനെ കൊല്ലുന്നത്? നീചാ! 1044 01:52:32,410 --> 01:52:33,580 - The cook got furious. - കുശിനിക്കാരൻ ക്രുദ്ധനായി 1045 01:52:33,660 --> 01:52:35,660 - He started towards her with his fist raised... - അയാൾ മുഷ്ഠി ചുരുട്ടി അമ്മയ്ക്ക് നേരെ പാഞ്ഞടുത്തു... 1046 01:52:35,830 --> 01:52:38,880 - And Mother slapped him hard, right across the face. - അമ്മ അയാളുടെ മുഖമടച്ച് അടിച്ച് വീഴ്ത്തി 1047 01:52:39,040 --> 01:52:40,920 - I was stunned. - ഞാൻ സ്തബ്ധനായിപ്പോയി 1048 01:52:41,080 --> 01:52:43,550 - I thought he was going to kill her right then. - അയാളെന്റെ അമ്മയെ അപ്പോ തന്നെ കൊല്ലുമെന്ന് ഞാൻ കരുതി 1049 01:52:44,880 --> 01:52:46,760 - But he didn't. - എന്തോ, അയാളത് ചെയ്തില്ല 1050 01:52:48,670 --> 01:52:51,390 The cook didn't stop at bait either, no. 1051 01:52:52,590 --> 01:52:54,190 - The sailor... - നാവികൻ... 1052 01:52:55,930 --> 01:52:58,280 - He went the same way the rat went. - എലിയുടെ അതേ പാത തന്നെ അയാളും പിന്തുടർന്നു 1053 01:53:01,020 --> 01:53:03,520 - The cook was a resourceful man. - കുശിനിക്കാരൻ കഴിവുള്ളവൻ ആയിരുന്നു 1054 01:53:07,690 --> 01:53:09,870 - It was a week later that he... - ഒരാഴ്ച്ചയ്ക്ക് ശേഷമാണ്‌ അയാൾ... 1055 01:53:11,570 --> 01:53:12,655 Because of me. 1056 01:53:12,656 --> 01:53:13,740 ഞാൻ കാരണം 1057 01:53:13,910 --> 01:53:16,880 - Because I couldn't hold on to a stupid turtle. - എനിക്കൊരു കടലാമയെ പിടിച്ച് വെക്കാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല 1058 01:53:17,410 --> 01:53:19,910 - It slipped out of my hands and swam away. - എന്റെ കയ്യിൽ നിന്ന് വഴുതി നീന്തി രക്ഷപെട്ടു 1059 01:53:20,080 --> 01:53:22,420 - And the cook came up and he punched me on the side of my head... - കുശിനിക്കാരൻ എന്റെ മുഖത്ത് ഇടിച്ചു... 1060 01:53:22,580 --> 01:53:24,800 - And my teeth clacked and I saw stars. - നക്ഷത്രമെണ്ണിപ്പോയി! പല്ലും ഇളകി 1061 01:53:24,960 --> 01:53:26,130 - I thought he was going to hit me again... - എന്നെ ഇനിയും ഇടിക്കും എന്നെനിക്ക് തോന്നി... 1062 01:53:26,300 --> 01:53:28,340 - But Mother started pounding on him with her fists... - പക്ഷേ അമ്മ അയാളെ ഇടിച്ച് പതംവരുത്തി... 1063 01:53:28,420 --> 01:53:30,220 - Screaming, "Monster, monster!" - "ജന്തു! ജന്തു!" എന്ന് അലറിക്കൊണ്ട് 1064 01:53:30,380 --> 01:53:31,850 - She yelled at me to go to the raft. - എന്നോട് ചങ്ങാടത്തിലേക്ക് ചാടാൻ അമ്മ ആക്രോശിച്ചു 1065 01:53:33,760 --> 01:53:36,560 - I thought she was coming with me, or I'd never have... - ഞാൻ കരുതി അമ്മയും കയറുമെന്ന് ഇല്ലെങ്കിൽ ഞാനൊരിക്കലും... 1066 01:53:39,470 --> 01:53:42,100 - I don't know why I didn't make her go first. - ഞാനെന്തു കൊണ്ടാ അമ്മയെ കൂട്ടാതെ ചാടിയത്? എനിക്കിന്നും അറിയില്ല 1067 01:53:44,100 --> 01:53:46,450 - I think about that every day. - ആ ചിന്ത എന്നെ വല്ലാതെ അലട്ടുന്നുണ്ട് 1068 01:53:52,490 --> 01:53:56,160 - I jumped over and turned back just as the knife came out. - ഞാൻ ചാടി തിരിഞ്ഞു നോക്കിയപ്പോൾ കത്തി കണ്ടു 1069 01:54:00,080 --> 01:54:02,580 - There wasn't anything I could do. - എനിക്കൊന്നും ചെയ്യാൻ കഴിഞ്ഞില്ല 1070 01:54:04,420 --> 01:54:06,420 - I couldn't look away. - എനിക്ക് നോക്കി നിൽക്കാനും സാധിച്ചില്ല 1071 01:54:10,630 --> 01:54:13,100 - He threw her body overboard. - അയാൾ അമ്മയുടെ ശരീരം കടലിൽ തള്ളി 1072 01:54:14,760 --> 01:54:18,610 - And then the sharks came. And I saw what they... - സ്രാവുകൾ എത്തി. അവ ചെയ്യുന്നത്... 1073 01:54:23,310 --> 01:54:24,940 - I saw. - ഞാൻ കണ്ടു 1074 01:54:31,030 --> 01:54:32,325 The next day, I killed him. 1075 01:54:32,326 --> 01:54:33,620 തൊട്ടടുത്ത ദിവസം ഞാനയാളെ കൊന്നു 1076 01:54:34,780 --> 01:54:37,620 - He didn't even fight back. He knew he had gone too far... - അയാളൊന്ന് പൊരുതിയത് പോലുമില്ല അയാൾക്കറിയാം... 1077 01:54:37,780 --> 01:54:39,960 - Even by his own standards. - അയാളെന്തൊക്കെയാണ്‌ ചെയ്തതെന്ന് 1078 01:54:41,830 --> 01:54:43,380 - He'd left the knife out on the bench, - അയാള്‌ കത്തി അവിടെ വച്ചിരുന്നു 1079 01:54:43,460 --> 01:54:46,630 - And I did to him what he did to the sailor. - അയാൾ നാവികനോട് ചെയ്തത് തന്നെ ഞാൻ അയാളോട് ചെയ്തു 1080 01:54:49,380 --> 01:54:52,630 - He was such an evil man, but worse still, he... - അയാളത്ര ദുഷ്ടനായിരുന്നു പക്ഷേ അതിനേക്കാൾ കഷ്ടം... 1081 01:54:54,550 --> 01:54:57,350 - He brought the evil out in me. - അയാളെന്നെക്കൊണ്ടും ദുഷ്ടത്തരം ചെയ്യിച്ചു 1082 01:54:58,800 --> 01:54:59,990 And I have to live with that. 1083 01:54:59,991 --> 01:55:01,180 എനിക്കത് ചെയ്യേണ്ടി വന്നു 1084 01:55:07,900 --> 01:55:10,650 - I was alone in a lifeboat... - ഞാനാ തോണിയിൽ ഒറ്റയ്ക്കായിരുന്നു... 1085 01:55:11,530 --> 01:55:14,370 - Drifting across the Pacific Ocean. - ശാന്തസമുദ്രത്തിൽ എങ്ങോട്ടെന്നില്ലതെ ഒഴുകുന്ന തോണി 1086 01:55:15,070 --> 01:55:16,910 - And I survived. - ഞാനെന്നിട്ടും രക്ഷപെട്ടു 1087 01:55:22,040 --> 01:55:25,340 - After that, they had no more questions. - ഇത് പറഞ്ഞപ്പോ, അവർ പിന്നെ കൂടുതലൊന്നും ചോദിച്ചില്ല 1088 01:55:25,500 --> 01:55:29,170 - The investigators didn't seem to like the story, exactly. - എന്തായാലും ഞാൻ പറഞ്ഞതൊന്നും അവർ വിശ്വസിച്ചെന്ന് തോന്നിയില്ല 1089 01:55:30,000 --> 01:55:34,510 - But they thanked me, they wished me well, and they left. - എന്നിരുന്നാലും അവരെന്നോട് നന്ദി പറഞ്ഞു എനിക്ക് സുഖം നേർന്ന് യാത്ര പറഞ്ഞു 1090 01:55:41,180 --> 01:55:42,265 So the stories... 1091 01:55:42,266 --> 01:55:43,350 അപ്പോൾ ആ കഥകൾ... 1092 01:55:46,020 --> 01:55:48,400 - both the zebra and the sailor... - വരയൻ കുതിരയും നാവികനുമൊക്കെ... 1093 01:55:48,850 --> 01:55:50,780 - Broke their leg. - കാലൊടിഞ്ഞതൊക്കെ 1094 01:55:51,190 --> 01:55:54,410 - And the hyena killed the zebra and the orangutan. - കഴുതപ്പുലി വരയൻ കുതിരയെയും ഒറങ്ങ് ഊട്ടാനെയും കൊന്നതെല്ലാം... 1095 01:55:54,860 --> 01:55:58,870 - So... the hyena is the cook. - അങ്ങനെ വരുമ്പോൾ, കഴുതപ്പുലിയാണ്‌ കുശിനിക്കാരൻ, അല്ലേ? 1096 01:55:59,200 --> 01:56:00,370 The sailor is the zebra. 1097 01:56:00,371 --> 01:56:01,540 വരയൻ കുതിര നാവികനാണ്‌ 1098 01:56:01,870 --> 01:56:03,230 Your mother is the orangutan. 1099 01:56:03,231 --> 01:56:04,590 ഒറങ്ങ് ഊട്ടാൻ നിങ്ങളുടെ അമ്മയും 1100 01:56:04,910 --> 01:56:06,475 And you are... 1101 01:56:06,476 --> 01:56:08,040 പിന്നെ, നിങ്ങൾ... 1102 01:56:08,870 --> 01:56:10,085 the tiger. 1103 01:56:10,086 --> 01:56:11,300 നിങ്ങളാണ്‌ കടുവ! 1104 01:56:15,300 --> 01:56:17,100 - Can I ask you something? - ഞാനൊരു കാര്യം ചോദിച്ചോട്ടേ? 1105 01:56:18,590 --> 01:56:20,440 - Of course. - തീർച്ചയായും! 1106 01:56:20,590 --> 01:56:24,440 - I've told you two stories about what happened out on the ocean. - കടലിൽ സംഭവിച്ചതിന്‌ ഞാൻ രണ്ട് കഥകൾ പറഞ്ഞു 1107 01:56:24,600 --> 01:56:27,900 - Neither explains what caused the sinking of the ship... - രണ്ടും കപ്പൽ എങ്ങനെ തകർന്നു എന്ന് പറയുന്നില്ല... 1108 01:56:28,060 --> 01:56:32,240 - And no one can prove which story is true and which is not. - ഏത് കഥയാണ്‌ സത്യമെന്ന് തെളിയിക്കാനും ആർക്കും കഴിയില്ല! 1109 01:56:32,400 --> 01:56:34,070 In both stories, the ship sinks... 1110 01:56:34,071 --> 01:56:35,740 രണ്ടിലും കപ്പൽ മുങ്ങുന്നുണ്ട് 1111 01:56:35,900 --> 01:56:38,830 - my family dies and I suffer. - എന്റെ കുടുംബം മരിക്കുന്നുണ്ട് ഞാൻ ദുരിതം അനുഭവിക്കുന്നുണ്ട് 1112 01:56:39,280 --> 01:56:40,750 - True. - തികച്ചും! 1113 01:56:43,280 --> 01:56:45,580 - So, which story do you prefer? - അപ്പോ, ഏത് കഥയാണ്‌ നിങ്ങൾ തെരഞ്ഞെടുക്കുക? 1114 01:56:53,080 --> 01:56:54,170 The one with the tiger. 1115 01:56:54,171 --> 01:56:55,260 കടുവയുള്ള കഥ. 1116 01:56:56,250 --> 01:56:57,380 That's the better story. 1117 01:56:57,381 --> 01:56:58,510 അതാണ്‌ മികച്ച കഥ 1118 01:57:01,840 --> 01:57:03,600 - Thank you. - കൊള്ളാം! 1119 01:57:04,180 --> 01:57:06,600 - And so it goes with God. - അത് തന്നെയാണ്‌ ദൈവവുമായി ഒത്തു പോകുന്ന കഥ 1120 01:57:18,320 --> 01:57:20,160 - Mamaji was right. - അമ്മാവൻ എത്ര ശരിയായിരുന്നു! 1121 01:57:21,150 --> 01:57:22,300 It's an amazing story. 1122 01:57:22,301 --> 01:57:23,450 അതൊരു വിചിത്രമായ കഥയാണ്‌ 1123 01:57:24,870 --> 01:57:26,790 - Will you really let me write it? - ശരിക്കും നിങ്ങൾ അതെന്നെ എഴുതാൻ അനുവദിക്കുമോ? 1124 01:57:26,950 --> 01:57:28,370 - Of course. - തീർച്ചയായും 1125 01:57:28,540 --> 01:57:31,790 - Isn't that why Mamaji sent you here, after all? - അതിനാണല്ലോ നിങ്ങളിങ്ങോട്ട് വന്നത്... 1126 01:57:35,790 --> 01:57:37,390 - My wife is here. - എന്റെ ഭാര്യ കൂടെയുണ്ട് 1127 01:57:37,550 --> 01:57:39,790 - Do you want to stay for dinner? She's an incredible cook. - അത്താഴം കഴിക്കാൻ നിൽക്കുന്നോ? അവളുടെ പാചകം ശ്രേഷ്ഠമാണ്‌ 1128 01:57:39,800 --> 01:57:40,970 - I didn't know you had a wife. - ഓ..., വിവാഹവും കഴിച്ചല്ലേ? 1129 01:57:41,130 --> 01:57:43,350 - And a cat and two children. - രണ്ട് കുട്ടികളും ഒരു പൂച്ചയും കൂടിയുണ്ട് 1130 01:57:43,970 --> 01:57:46,350 - So, your story does have a happy ending. - അപ്പോൾ കഥയ്ക്ക് ഒരു ശുഭാന്ത്യമാണ്‌ 1131 01:57:46,810 --> 01:57:49,480 - Well, that's up to you. - അത് നിങ്ങൾക്ക് സ്വയം തീരുമാനിക്കാം 1132 01:57:49,810 --> 01:57:50,980 The story is yours now. 1133 01:57:50,981 --> 01:57:52,150 ഇതാ, കഥയിപ്പോ നിങ്ങളുടേതാണ്‌ 1134 01:58:07,490 --> 01:58:08,540 - Hmm. - ഹ്‌മ് 1135 01:58:09,540 --> 01:58:13,760 - "Mr. Patel's is an astounding story of courage and endurance... - "ശ്രീമാൻ പട്ടേലിന്റേത് ധീരതയും അതിജീവനവും നിറഞ്ഞ അമ്പരപ്പിക്കുന്ന ഒരു കഥയാണ്‌ 1136 01:58:13,920 --> 01:58:16,890 - Unparalleled in the history of shipwrecks." - കപ്പൽച്ചേതങ്ങളുതെ ചരിത്രത്തിൽ ഇതിന്‌ സമാനതകളില്ല" 1137 01:58:17,040 --> 01:58:21,340 - "Very few castaways can claim to have survived so long at sea... - "വളരെ കുറച്ച് പേരേ ഇത്രയും നാളുകൾക്ക് ശേഷം കടലിൽ നിന്ന് തിരിച്ച് വന്നിട്ടുള്ളൂ 1138 01:58:21,510 --> 01:58:22,785 And none in the company... 1139 01:58:22,786 --> 01:58:24,060 പിന്നെ, ബംഗാൾ കടുവയുടെ... 1140 01:58:24,220 --> 01:58:25,555 of an adult Bengal tiger." 1141 01:58:25,556 --> 01:58:26,890 കൂടെ ജീവിച്ച ഒരാൾ പോലും" 1142 01:58:29,350 --> 01:58:30,640 - Hi, Dad. - അച്ഛാ... 1143 01:58:31,020 --> 01:58:33,740 - We have a guest. Let me introduce you. - നമുക്കിന്നൊരു അതിഥിയുണ്ട് ഞാൻ പരിചയപ്പെടുത്താം 1144 01:58:34,600 --> 01:58:35,730 - Hi. Hi. - ഹായ് ഹലോ 1145 01:58:36,020 --> 01:58:37,270 - Nice to meet you. - കണ്ടതിൽ വളരെ സന്തോഷം 1146 01:58:37,440 --> 01:58:38,690 - Adita. - കണ്ടതിൽ വളരെ സന്തോഷം 1147 01:58:39,690 --> 01:58:40,910 രവി 1148 01:58:40,930 --> 01:58:48,930 മലയാളം അടിക്കുറിപ്പുകൾ തയ്യാറാക്കിയത് naijud @ www.malayalamsubtitles.org